


Bad Things Happen To Good People

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders, Winx Club
Genre: Adam’s alive, Adam’s really not a plot device anymore, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Keith and Bloom are cousins, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith, Sort Of, Tag As I Go, The Galra didn’t attack the earth, What Was I Thinking?, crossovers, hurt keith, kangst, only for the plot mostly, we shall see what happens with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: Lance tries to kill Keith and when Kolivan catches Lance before he shoots Keith through the heart he cuts all ties with Voltron. Ulaz and Kolivan figure it’s to dangerous for Keith to stay in the war and send him to Domino after finding out their old friend Xavier, the original heir to Domino’s throne, is Keith’s father. Oritel excepts to keep Keith there, well aware of the danger he’s in.I’m just updating whenever possible at this point. I’m sorry if updates are only once a month





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before the attack on Domino. 
> 
> When I said I was fucking with the timelines, I wasn’t kidding.

Keith’s horrid scream was all that could be heard through the halls of the imperial ship.  
“Don’t worry Kogane, this will all be over soon,” Said the Blue Paladin, walking over to Keith’s wounded and pained form.  
Tears were in his eyes, his arm and leg in shreds beyond repair. He lined up his gun with Keith’s heart.  
“Bye bye Keith,” he said before he was cut off and jumped.  
A slash through his eye, Kolivan was had a protective stance around Keith, “How dare you hurt him!” He bellowed.  
“Urg-Fuck you,” he says feeling the sting and the blood of the wound, “Stay out of my way Kolivan, we all want him gone so I’m just doing all a favor,” he seethes.  
Kolivan growls at Lance, but quickly directing attention back to Keith upon hearing him whimper. He picks him up as gently as he can without hurting him.  
“Let Allura know all our connections are cut,” he said glaring hard at Lance with Keith nestled in his arms. “I’m sorry kit, we need to get you to Ulaz as soon as possible,”.  
Keith was barely conscious and was losing blood quickly.  
“Don’t even bother saving him, he won’t make it,”

Kolivan ignores him, he made a promise to Krolia and planned on keeping it. Keith’s eyes were dull and hazed from pain. Kolivan quickly runs off towards his ship, he needed to get Keith back to the bases soon. 

“Please be okay kit, you’re much too young to leave,” he says holding Keith as the ship takes them to base on autopilot. Keith just stared at him with glossy eyes, tears slowly spilling.  
“W-where’s...my mom?” He asks through a cracked voice.  
Kolivan held him tight, “I’m sorry kit, she’s gone. I don’t know who killed her but I will find them and tear the to shreds,” he says with tears falling from his eyes.  
Keith cried, “W-why...does everyone I-I love... leave me?”  
Kolivan didn’t answer, the kit had lost everyone close to him. He ignored the question, “We’re almost there kit,”

Kolivan quickly ran him to the bases infirmary, “Please Ulaz, he needs help. The Blue Paladin tried to kill him,” he pleads.  
“Kolivan what do you mean the Blue Paladin tried killing him?” He asked urgently. He quick took Keith from Kolivan and laid him on a bed.  
“He shot at Keith’s arm and leg then tried to shot his heart,”  
“His arm and leg are beyond repair so he will need an amputation. Let Exel and Zera know to work a prosthetic leg and arm,” Ulaz said and grabbed everything needed, “Leader I fear that the base no longer is a safe place for him, after the surgery we must find a different place for him to stay,” he says with a worried look.  
Kolivan sighs, “I know, I have a small idea on where he would be safest,”  
He lets Ulaz get to work, Keith already past out from the anesthetic and under heavy pain meds.

“Exel, Zera,” he called out into the twins shared office. Both came out from behind Zera’s desk.  
“Yes leader?” They say in unison, saluting to him.  
“I need you two to make a prosthetic for Keith’s right arm and left leg,”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“The Blue Paladin attacked him, all ties have been cut with Voltron,”  
“Yes, of course leader,” says Zera.  
“But what about the coalition? Without their help we haven’t been able to get this far without them,” Exel says.  
“I said all ties have been cut and I meant it. We cannot trust Voltron after what happened, they had set out the Blue Paladin to kill him,” says Kolivan, he gives them both a stern look. “I knew the Princess was bigoted towards Galra, but I didn’t expect it be this bad,”  
The twins saluted and left to get to work on his new arm and leg. Kolivan hoped that both would be done soon, Keith wasn’t safe here with Voltron being so close. He left and started to look through the contacts of allies the Blade had made of the deca-pheobs. 

Ulaz was done, it hurt him to see Keith in such a condition but after what the Paladin did it was their only option. With Keith being as young as he was he shouldn’t have been in the war. Keith was still out cold, but there other injuries still so Ulaz moved him to a healing pod. His small figure in the pod stood out and the large pod designed for Galrans made him seem so much smaller and child-like. He sighed and headed to Kolivan’s office. Upon walking to the door, he knocked.  
“Yes?” Kolivan said through the door.  
“It’s Ulaz, Keith’s surgery is done and is in a pod at the moment. May I come in?”  
“Of course, it’s unlocked,”  
He walked in to see Kolivan on his datapad, looking through Keith’s files. “May I ask why you’re looking through Keith’s files?”  
“I’m sure you remember Xavier,”  
“As in the runaway heir of Domino? Of course,” said Ulaz remembering the Prince that had been heir before running away. They had met during when the Blade for an alliance of sorts with the kingdom. Now that he thought about it Keith did resemble him, “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”  
“Xavier is Keith’s father? Then yes,”  
“But that would be nearly impossible, he disappeared deca-pheobs ago!”  
Kolivan quickly dug through his drawer and pulled out a locket, “Ulaz, Krolia gave me this before the mission, she knew she may not make it and told me to give it to Keith. It’s a picture of her and Xavier,”  
Ulaz was flabbergasted, no way could he been on Earth but the picture proved otherwise, “Did you already talk to Oritel about it? Would he even agree?”  
“I already talked with him and showed him proof. He said is willing to have Keith there after hearing what happened and is willing to help us too if needed,”  
Ulaz was relieved, “Let him know that Keith will be there as soon as possible, the prosthetics are not done yet,” he informed.  
“Yes, of course Ulaz. You are dismissed,” he said. Ulaz took his leave and went to check on how Exel and Zera were doing. 

It’s been two movements since then and Kolivan was heading to Domino with Keith. It was a peace yet eerie silence between the two. Well three including Keith’s cosmic wolf, Comet.  
Keith decided to break the silence, “How did you and Ulaz know my father?”. The question had been eating at him for the past few quintants, but didn’t have the courage to ask till now.  
“We met when we made a sort of alliance with Domino. You’re father being the original heir to their throne, it was a given that we befriend or at least became acquaintances with him,” he explained. Keith just sat there listening and intaking the new information, Comet walked up to him and laid his head on Keith’s lap for attention and to comfort him. Keith scratches behind his ear with his non robotic arm, he still hasn’t got over it and maybe sometime till he does. Comet jumps up on him and starts licking his face ejecting laughter for Keith.  
“Oh come on, that tickles!” He says trying to pull his face away from Comet. Kolivan smiles at Keith and Comet’s antics. It’s nice seeing Keith at least somewhat happy after what happened, Comet hadn’t left his side since he got out of the pod and didn’t seem to be leaving him any time soon.  
“We’ll be there soon, we’re approaching their solar system now,” Kolivan says seeing the multiple planets and moons. 

POV Change 

“Princess, I’m sorry but the communication channel seems to be mission,” Coran said, they had been trying to get a hold of them for quintants but had no such luck.  
“I told you earlier, Kolivan decided to cut all ties with us,” stated Lance.  
“But why? What happened for Kolivan to decide to cut ties with Voltron and claw your eye?” Shiro questioned, “We all heard Keith’s scream and you were the only one with him Lance!”  
“We were attacked by sentries and Keith damn near got his arm and leg shot off! All I know is that Kolivan came into the sector and took down the rest of the sentries the attacked me!” Lance lied, he was the only one who knew about what had actually happened and he couldn’t have Coran and the other Paladins finding out.  
“We can try talking to them if we ever run into them during an attack or something. I highly doubt we’re welcome back to their base,” says Allura. They all go back to what they had been originally doing. 

POV Change 

Kolivan and Keith were now with Oritel, “Great Dragon!” He exclaimed upon seeing Comet, “You never said he had a wolf!”  
“Don’t worry about Comet, he’s not a trouble,” Said Keith rubbing Comet’s head. Kolivan laughed at Oritel’s reaction.  
It’s good to see you, both of you. I’m sure Xavier is proud of you,” says Oritel putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith nods, he barely knew his father and hearing all about this makes himself feel out of place. “I’ll help you get set up, you’re family now,” he stays leading Keith to his new room. Keith waves goodbye to Kolivan as he leaves. Keith reminds himself that this was for his safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes 5-7 months after chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back in chapter six I mentioned I’d be rewriting chapter two and so, here it is.

Matt was with the Paladins and Coran currently discussing a conversation the Rebels had had with the Blade as of late.   
“Matt, what are you talking about?! We never set Lance up for anything!” Yelled Shiro. Matt suddenly at the Atlas saying something about them putting Lance up to doing something surprised everyone.   
“You know exactly what I mean Shiro,” Matt said with a cold glare.   
“No, we don’t Matt. You just barged in here yelling “I can’t believe you would put Lance up to doing such a thing!”. Matt, what the hell are you talking about?” Argued Pidge. They all had yet to learn the truth about what had happened.   
“What do you mean you don’t?! You literally all put him up to killing Keith!” He yelled furiously. The room became silent. All eyes on Lance, staring at him in disbelief and anger.   
“What do you mean he tried to kill Keith?” Shiro Asked sternly.   
“I never did that! Matt, you’re delusional! Why would I kill my own teammate?” Lance says, glaring at Matt.   
“ME?! I literally have records from Kolivan for when Ulaz had to amputate his arm and leg! Kolivan was even the one who stopped you from killing him!” Matt yells.  
“The injuries could’ve been from someone else! He went off by himself at some point and was probably hurt by one the Sentries!”Lance says, “Not to mention, Kolivan could be lying. He just mysteriously cut all connections with us after that battle!”  
“He did it because you all wanted Keith dead!” Matt said, “Just admit it! You wanted Keith dead and Ulaz and Kolivan have to evidence it was you!”  
Pidge felt conflicted. She knew both of them very well but she had no clue who to believe. She knew Lance had been Jealous of Keith but she never would think he would kill him over it, but she knew that Matt was never one to lie about something. Especially something as big as this.  
“L-Lance? D-did you r-really try to k-kill Keith?” She stuttered out, tears forming in her eyes.  
“Fine! It was me! Keith was just some attention hogging whore who was praised by everyone no matter what and always got off easy if he did something wrong!” Lance yelled.  
“Lance, how could you!” yelled Hunk. Lance had been his closest friend for years but finding out that he had tried killing Keith overstepped lines. “What the fuck did he ever do to you?!”  
“Lance! Do you have even think about what he was ever going through?!” Shiro yelled, “Just because you see one thing doesn’t mean something else happened!”  
“He always got the spotlight and attention from everyone. Once he left for the Blade of Marmora I thought he’d be gone for good, but then he came back and took up the role as the Black Paladin again, putting him in the spotlight again with that. I’m sick of always being in his fucking shadow so I decided to put him in the past or at least try to,” Lance says, “If I’m missing something so important. Tell me then!”  
“Any time we went to another planet people would be disgusted by Keith because of him being Galran! Allura and I would talk to him in private whenever he did something because it was never something for the rest of you to be a part of!” Shiro yells, “You and I both know the last thing Keith would ever want!”  
Lance finches at his words, he knew he was in major trouble know after this. Shiro was furious with Lance trying to kill his best friend, the two had been close for years, Shiro would take on the whole Galra Empire for him if Keith asked.   
“Lance, you flirt with almost every girl we see and always soak up all the attention! If anyone’s an attention hog it’s you,” Pidge exclaims. “I’m going to set up a pod to send Lance straight home, he can’t be trusted here anymore after what he’s done,” she says leaving towards the hangars.   
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Pidge is right, you can’t be trusted Lance,” Coran states.   
Lance glares at all means of them, “Fine, I’ll go pack my bags!” He yells, walking out of the room. They all exchanged looks and Shiro left to keep an eye on Lance. Lance is not the same person they thought he was.

Soon Shiro came back and fell to the floor, crying in anguish. How could he have been so blind? Keith said a numerous amount of times that Lance had been acting differently but he had just brushed it off, causing him to loose the one person he knew he could trust and would support his every choice in life. God, how could have he been such a dumbass? The three walked over and hugged him tightly.  
“It’s okay Shiro, we’ll find him,” Allura says, Hunk and pidge nodding in agreement.  
“But what if he’s dead?! You heard Matt! Keith was damn near dead when Kolivan found him!” Shiro says. Matt sighs and walks up to the group.  
“What if he doesn’t want to be found?” Matt says, “You turned your back on him and didn’t believe him when he said Lance had been acting differently.”  
“What do you know? You barely know him to begin with! He’s our family and we can’t just turn our backs on him again!” Pide says.  
“Katie, he thinks you all wanted him dead, to begin with! You know his mental health is poor. You really think that this didn’t break him?” Matt yells, “I know this may come as a surprise but the only reason I know he’s completely alive is that Kolivan took him galaxies away from all their known bases!”  
“H-he’s really a-alive?” Shiro asks, hopeful to see Keith again and apologize to him.  
“Yes, but even if I knew where he is, I wouldn’t tell you,” Matt says, “You hurt him once, you’re not hurting him again.”  
“Matt please, you have no clue how much he means to me!”  
“If he meant so much to you, Shiro, then why did you turn your back on him or listen to him?!” Matt yells, “If he ever wants to come back, he will. But you won’t be the ones coming to him.”  
With that, he left. Leaving a teary-eyed Shiro, bewildered Pidge, saddened Allura, and upset hunk.

••••••••••

Keith woke up with a scream. His eyes were red from crying, sweating, and he had fear written in every part of his face. He had the damn nightmare again. The voice of Lance, once his friend and teammate, now haunted him and feel like he was dying every time he heard his voice. It’s been month’s and talked over with family and a therapist but it still scares him. He knows he’s galaxies away from Lance and the others but it still scares him so damn much when Lance is just mentioned.   
“Keith? Do you want to talk about what happened?” his cousin, Bloom, asks.  
Oh, Kosmo must’ve teleported her here the moment he started crying, “N-not really, just the same thing as last night…” he says, his voice hoarse from crying and the scream.   
“Keith, I know it hurts you talk about it but waking up from a nightmare almost nightly isn’t helping… Mom, dad, and I are worried about you,” she says.  
“I know and I’m sorry, but it scares me so much. I knew he changed and I told Shiro and the others but they just brushed me off. What if… what if they really had planned it and wanted me dead?” he says, his voice cracking, about to cry again.  
“I doubt it. You and Shiro were close, I doubt he’d hurt you. Not to mention, after everything you’ve told me about him, I’m sure he loves you and I know you love him,” Bloom says.  
“I-I know but still… We don’t know that for sure, I mean if he cared so much, don’t you think he would’ve listened to me?”  
“Some times people are blind because they can’t regonize the behavour change but you can’t always blame them for it. Shiro can regonize your emotions because you wear them on your sleeves unlike Lance,” Bloom says. She hugs Keith tightly and he hugs back.  
“O-okay…”  
“Let’s go talk to Daphne, I’m sure she’d know something that could help,” Bloom says. She helps Keith up and Walks with him the the small pond that can allow Daphne to appear in the castle.

••••••••••

“Winx, this is my cousin, Keith!” Bloom says happily. Keith shyly waves to them. Bloom suggested they head out to Magix with her and her friends for the day, want him to see more than just the castle.   
“Wow, never knew you had a cousin. You two look as different as day and night,” Aisha says.  
“Yeah, I’m not surprised, I got mainly my mom’s looks rather than my dad’s,” Keith says.  
“Wait, so how did you find out or even meet?” Stella asks.  
“A very long story that I’d rather not say or talk about,” Keith says nervously.  
“What? Did some try to kill you or something?” Stella says.   
“Stella!” Bloom says, “You can’t just be saying things like that!”  
“Sorry,” Stella yelps, clearly flushered.  
“No, it’s fine. I know most are going to be curious about it,” Keith says.  
“So, what is it like having Bloom as a cousin? Have you met Sky yet?” Musa asks.  
“Um, I guess it’s different? I grew up in the foster care system until I got into the Garrison,” Keith says.  
“What’s the Garrison?” Techna asks, “I’ve never heard of any school like that and there’s no reccords of it in the Magix data base.”  
“I’m not surprise, it’s from Earth,” Keith says, “They’re a space program there.”  
“Oh my both of them grew up on Earth!” Stella says, jokingly.  
“Hey, at least I was born there,” Keith says.  
“Wait what?”  
“Shit. Well to breifly explain my father was the Prince Xavier who left to Earth before beinging crowned prince. A few years later, he meets my mother and I’m born into existance,” Keith says.  
“Oh… That actually makes sense,” Stella says.  
“Anyways, let’s stop standing and talking so we can show him around,” Bloom says and pulls him and the Winx along.

••••••••••

Shiro sighs and shifts comfortable in his Fiance’s arms. It’s been almost a year since the mission and since then Shiro got over Keith, almost forgetting about him and met the love of his life. His fiance was one of the officers on his ship, Curtis. He as kind, gentle, and caring. Almost as caring as Adam. Shiro shoved down the thought. Adam made his choice and left him. He had been selfish for making him choose over they two things he loved, in the end he chose Kerberos.   
“What are you thinking about, honey?” Curtis asks, kissing Shiro’s head.  
“Nothing much, just how much I love you and everything I love about you,” Shiro says. He kisses Curtis on the lips, to which Curtis happily kisses back. Curtis was everything he wanted in a man. Kind, caring, honest, loving, gentle, smart, goofy, and strong.   
“I heard Adam’s flying back from Germany today, but he’s getting stationed at the Headquarters in Gardenia,” Curtis says, “He’s stopping off here just to collect some of his stuff that he had left.”  
“That’s nice,” Shiro says.  
“Maybe we could call him up and see how he’s doing,” Curtis say, “I haven’t talked to him in awhile and I thought it’d be nice since he’s a close friend of ours. Maybe even ask him to be your best man?”   
Shiro nods, “That’d be great honey,” he says smilling at him.

••••••••••

Adam leaned against the wall, sighing. He just finished packing all his stuff into his car before he made the nine hour drive to Gardenia. He has yet to hear anything about or from the others since he’s gotten back. Something about the people here seemed of. Some had been quick to avoid him and it just seemed more quiet than usually. His phone went off and he checked the caller I.D. It was Shiro.  
“Shiro? Something up?” He asks as he answers.  
“No, just calling you to see how you’re doing,” Shiro says, “I also have a question for you.”  
“Go ahead,” he says, “But I have a question for you, but you go first.”  
“Okay, well recently I got engaged and I was wondering if you’d like to be my best man,” Shiro says.   
“Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“Curtis,”  
Adam felt something snap in his mind and he became worried. Last time he was there he could’ve sworn that both him and Keith had a thing for each other, “Well, shouldn’t you have asked Keith? I mean you two are rather close.”  
Shiro became hesitant, “Well about that…”  
“Shiro did something happen? Did you two have a falling out?”  
“I… I’d rather not talk about it right now…”  
“Shiro, please, I don’t appreciate being kept in the dark like this,” Adam says nervously. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. Shiro was never one to do this and if it has to do with Keith, it makes him feel worse.   
“I promise to tell you next time I see you,” Shiro says.   
Adam sighs, “Fine, But I have to decline your offer. If I do it, I’d feel like I’m replacing Keith. He deserves the spot more than me.”  
“Adam I-“ Shiro says But is cut off. Adam hung up and pocketed his phone.   
“Great, just fucking great. Das ist verdammter Schwachsinn!” Adam yells. He lets out a string of curses as he leaves. 

He can’t fucking believe Shiro would do such a thing. First everyone at the Garrison was ignoring and avoiding him and them Shiro won’t even tell him about Keith. His only hope is that nothing bad had happened to him to the point he was dead or dying.   
“I leave for two years and this is what I come back to?!” Adam says as he’s driving, “Next thing I know when I come back is Shiro got divorced… who am I kidding, he’d never do that. But I swear to god, I will make him answer my question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry if my German is off. I don’t quite know it and my brother couldn’t help me either. So sorry if it’s wrong or doesn’t make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

The Winx head out to the court yard and are greeted by the Specialists and another familiar face.   
“Brandon!” Stella gasps and tackle hugs her boyfriend, causing him to fall down.   
“Straight from Red Fountain, Specialists are here at your service.” Helix says Helia says bowing to Flora.   
“Nabu!” Aisha says walking up to and hugs him.   
“Aisha, we heard about the Dark Wizards that attacked Alfea. Are you okay?” He Asks worried.   
“We wanted to come sooner but-,” Helia stared but was cut off by Flora  
“What matters is that you're here now. I'm so happy to see you, Helia,”  
“Not as happy as I am to see you,” Helia says leaning in and kissing her forehead.   
“Surprise seeing you here. Are you going to Red Fountain now?” Bloom asks walking up to Keith.   
“No, I was wanted to be here,” he says shrugging his shoulders. “Plus, Red Fountain is a school learning to fight and pilot. I’ve been through an intergalactic war, I already know both,”  
“You didn’t know what half of the controls were,” argued Riven.   
“So yeah, I have to learn another language. I’m used to seeing controls Altean and Galran,”  
“He has a point Riven, plus they’re set up differently,” Timmy points out. “I can teach him which controls are which,”  
They had a good good laugh at Keith and Riven’s small quarrel.   
“So tell me, Stella. Are those guys as tough as they say they are?” Brandon asks with his hands wrapped around Stella’s waist and holding her close.   
“Not just tough but terrifying. That terrible hair, unwashed nail guck is real scary,”  
“Well, they're gone now. So no worries. Now what matters is that in the end, you guys won, and they didn't,” Brandon says.   
Musa cuts in, “Oh sure. If you call them walking away from six fairies - knocked on the ground, helpless - winning, then I guess-,” she says in annoyed tone.   
“No, winning is when you can rise from a defeat and plan victory with people who believe in you,” Riven says pick Musa up, which had surprised her.   
“Really well said, Riven. Tell me, did you come up with that all by yourself?” She asked in a mocking tone. He sets her back on the ground.   
“Hey. Do not diss me like that. Okay Helia wrote it for me. You know he is better at saying those kind of things,” he says in a sheepish tone.   
She laughs, “Yeah,”  
“Hey, Timmy. What's going on? Oh there is a faze error in section 1701!” Techna says looking at what Timmy was doing and helping him. He quickly checks over it and starts working on it.   
“It looks like a distortion at a sub-molecular level,” he says looking over it. Techna pulls out her device and starts helping him fix the error.   
“An unusual but a rare anomaly of the trans-dimentional inject. The self-diagnosis system of the ship should reset itself automatically. Estimated time for the operation - one minute,” Techna says.   
“Which considering the length of our conversation is right about…,” Timmy says putting his device away.   
“Now!” They exclaim in unison. They both leaned in for a kiss but ended up falling instead. Bloom sighs and Keith takes notice.   
“Hey, something wrong?” He asks worried.   
“Come on, Keith! I mean - duh. Obviously she misses Sky,” Riven cuts in.   
“Well, I guess I'm getting used to it. Since his hawking and training thing began, Sky doesn't have time for me but I understand,” Bloom says in a sad tone. Sky hasn’t talked to her much since the revival of Domino.   
“He’s busy guy now. He has responsibilities, protocol, all that boring palace stuff,” Helia says trying to comfort her.   
“Oh my god, please stop. Why do you feel the need to give him a big entrance?” Keith says in annoyed tone.   
“Great job ruining the surprise, Hotshot,” Riven says rolling his eyes.   
“Give the girl a break. She hasn’t seen him in months,” Keith says glaring at them.   
“What are you talking about?” Bloom Asks skeptical of the boys conversation.   
“Sky’s still in the ship, the others wanted to give him some ‘royal’ entrance,” Keith says in a bland tone.   
“Sky just come out! Keith ruined the surprise,” Brandon calls out. Sky walks out and heads toward Bloom.   
“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk earlier, I’ve been busy with royal duties,” he says holding her and kissed her. 

Headmistress Faragonda walks out with the others unaware of it. “I'm afraid it's already time to depart. The mission awaiting Keith and the Winx is very important and cannot be delayed any longer,” she says towards the group.   
“Wait I’m coming with?” Asks Keith raising an eyebrow.   
“Yes, that’s why I had the Specialists bring you here. You have quite the experience with fighting powerful beings, if I’m correct,” Faragonda explains.   
“Yes, but that was in a mechanical Lion against a quintessence zombie over 10,000 years old. This won’t be quite the same,” he says  
“That is true but you still know what it’s like going against someone on an uneven playing field,” she explains. Keith sighs a gives up, there’s no getting out of it. “I recommend you say your goodbyes now because the Winx and Keith need to leave soon,” Faragonda says. They say their goodbyes and the Winx and Keith head off to discuss where to start looking.   
“I really hate lying to my girls, but they are going to need your help against the Wizards of The Black Circle,” she says with worry.   
“But after their defeat, you don't want to lose any more confidence, we'll follow them and when they need us, we'll be ready to knock those wizards down,” Brandon adds.   
“I can't allow anything to get in the way of the success of this mission. Stay close to the Winx but far enough away so they don't know that you're there. The defeat the Winx suffer at the hands of the wizards is still fresh. And I don't want them feeling I have anything but total confidence in them. I am counting on you, gentlemen,” Faragonda says before she leaves. The boys head back to Red Fountain and get ready to head to Earth. 

“I can't believe after all the battles we have been through. I actually have butterflies in my stomach,” Musa says. They were discussing what would be happening during their time on Earth.   
“Maybe you’re hungry?” Stella suggests.   
“It's normal that we worry about facing the fairy hunters again. After hearing all the horrible things they did to all those fairies on Earth. I am nervous too,” Bloom says agreeing with Musa.   
“Well I don't think we should be embarrassed about our fear. I mean you can't have courage if you are kind of afraid to start,”   
“Flora has a point, courage comes from fear. We need to find courage to beat them, it’s not like you haven’t been push through similar problems. Why do you think Domino was revived?” Keith interveins.   
“Do you guys wanna know what I'm worried about? The Earth isn't exactly a small place. A fairy could be anywhere,” Aisha says. She wasn’t wrong, Earth is quite large.   
“Can’t you possibly track magic sources?” Keith asks.   
“Yes though we have to be relatively close to the source or at least exposed to it, but I think I might have found a different way to find out where on Earth this last fairy is,” Techna says going through Alfea’s digital archives.   
“Hey wait! Those are the book's of library's restricted area!” Exclaims Musa seeing what Techna pulled up.   
“Sure are,” says Aisha taking notice.   
“How can you have access to those with your handheld? It's impossible to copy magic text without password spells, Tecna,” Flora questioned.   
“Let's just say Miss.Faragonda trusts me enough to give me the password's spell for all the archives of Alfea,” Techna says.   
“And you once called me a teacher's pet!” Bloom exclaims, making the others laugh. “Hey isn't that the Tree Of Life?” She asks taking notice of the book.   
“The tree of what?” Stella asks.   
“The tree of Life! We studied it in Professor Wizgiz's class. Remember?” Bloom says.   
“I don't know. But I bet Flora took notes,” Stella says   
“The Tree Of Life is tied to all magic in the Universe. It's root, branches, leaves and buds are connected to every magical creature!” Flora explains.   
“So everyone magical has place on that tree!” Musa concludes.   
“So has the last earth fairy!” Techna exclaims.   
“And where do we find this great leaf-a-pedia?” Stella asked.   
“It's in Gloomy Wood Forest. And the tree is guarded by some friends of ours!” Flora says.   
“What are we waiting for? Let's go have a chat with that tree. Up you go!” Exclaims Stella. 

After the Attack on Pixie Village——

“How did you not see that big ass butterfly on her hat??” Exclaims Keith. Him and Aisha have been arguing about for the past hour.   
“If you saw it then why didn’t you say anything?” She fought back.   
“How was I supposed to know it was a Dream Eater Butterfly? I’ve never seen one or heard about it till now!” He exclaims.   
“Great Dragon! Both of you stop fighting! None of realized it,” Bloom yelled sick of their fighting.   
“Bloom’s right we need to focus on finding the last Earth Fairy,” Musa says. They shut up and follow the others to head to Gardenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, please know this. I’m sorry if this seems rushed because it is. I haven’t been able to work on it much because my arm as been hurting a lot which made it hard to write this. The third week of August a chapter will not be out due to me having some school related activity going on that I will be helping out with. Next chapter may be out late because of the arm situation, I’m sorry if that is the case.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winx and Keith manage to stay with Bloom’s adoptive parents for the time being. Truthfully, it was utter chaos. The last thing Mike and Vanessa expected were seven young adults to be living with them for the next week and a half. It was relatively… tame for the most part. Not including the occasional overgrown plant in the living room or waking up to heavy rock. Groceries were an every other day sort of thing and only having one bathroom between nine people was really difficult. Currently the Winx were going job hunting to help out the couple after over hearing.   
“So we pool out our money and help with groceries,” Stella said discussing what was going to happen while they were in Gardenia.   
“And we clean up more,” Musa added.   
“That should take the stress off my dad. But remember we have to keep a low profile while we search for the last fairy on Earth and that means act like humans,” Bloom explained.   
“So no magic,” Musa concluded. They split off and go to work as waitresses at a cafe. Sadly Stella ended up slipping and accidentally dumped her tray on top of someone, the owner ended up firing them. 

Next was working at a restaurant but Stella kept on breaking the plates, then was a clothing store but ended up being fired after Stella didn’t work but instead tried on the cloths in the store. They managed to get a job delivering packages but ended up failing. They all came together at the park later that day with Keith their too.   
“Earth jobs are harder than they look, especially when you can’t use any magic,” Techna said.   
“Come on, maybe all we have to do is try harder,” Bloom suggested.   
“Bloom has a point. You need to put more effort into something and you’ll be better after awhile,” Keith said, agreeing with his cousin.   
“Oh? And what have you been doing all day?” Stella said with an annoyed tone and her hands on her hips.   
“I managed to get a job in a auto repair shop. I have enough mechanical knowledge to fix a car and motorcycle,” Keith said.   
“Yeah, because you went to the Garrison, right? Don’t we need to be able to work that sort of thing?” Bloom said before a beeping came from Techna’s pocket. She quickly pulled out her phone and answered.  
“Techna? Hey there, it’s me!” Timmy said upon her answering.   
“Timmy, what a surprise!” Tencha exclaimed.   
“Actually, I’m not the only surprise,” adjusting the camera to show the other Specialists. The Winx all talked to their boyfriends and told them about their mission so far.   
“Oh wow, who knew that someone’s boyfriend could actually call their significant other in five days after last talk?” Keith sarcastically mused.   
“Are you insulting me?” Sky cautiously asked.   
“”You took three months to talk to Bloom and even then it was a goddamn message and only a week ago did you talk to her in person. So yes, I am insulting you,” he bluntly said.   
“Well maybe we maybe able to see you guys soon,” Sky said.   
“What do you mean by that?” Bloom asked.   
“He means that we have to leave but we’ll talk later,” Riven said covering Sky’s mouth and ending the call.   
“Excuse me, I happen to have run into you girls several times today and I was wondering; you looking for work, right?” Said an older man that they had seen a few times that day.   
“We’re trying to find out nitch,” says Aisha.   
“I think I can help you, Hello I’m Mr. Runey. I run a large toy company and was wondering if you’d all like to work there,” Mr. Runey offers. They all exchanged looks.  
“I don’t see why not. Keith, would you be able work?” Bloom says.   
Keith shrugs, “I mean sure. I only work at the shop Wednesday and Monday,” he says.   
“Great! You can all start tomorrow,” Mr. Runey says and leaves. They head back to the apartment and tell Mike and Vanessa, who are both greatly relieved. 

Currently they were sorting through the vast amounts of stuffed animals and the box that Stella and Flora were carrying broke. Flora kneeled down and started picking them up.   
“It’s such a shame that these are going to end up in a garbage dump just because they’re flawed,” she says and sprinkles a little magic on it bring it to life.   
“She’s so cute,” mused Bloom watching it fly around.   
“We should all have one,” Flora suggested and brought the rest of the plushies to life.  
“Flora, what will we do with all the extras?” Keith asked but they were too busy fawning over the fairy animals. A lilac Maine coon like fairy animal came up to Keith and started rubbing their face against him. He held the cat and started scratching its head.   
“Keith has a point, we can’t keep all of these,” Aisha stated.   
“Girls, Keith? How’s it going?” Mr. Runey said, entering the area.   
“Quick we need to hide these!” Exclaimed Bloom. The girls quickly transported them elsewhere which ended up being Bloom’s parents’ apartment. Mr. Runey arrived to see all the plushies and boxes cleared out.   
“Great job, I can’t believe you cleared out all those stuffed animals out so quickly,” Mr. Runey mused.   
“Well that’s teamwork!” Exclaimed Bloom.   
“I want to reward you, you deserve a bonus,” Mr. Runey states. They cheer and head back home to see the mess of the pets. 

Upon seeing the chaos of the fairy animals had left at being at the apartment they realized their mistake. Currently Bloom and Keith were discussing what to do with the fairy pets with Bloom’s parents.   
“With all these pets we could open up a fairy pet shop and it could help put magic back in people’s hearts,” stated Bloom.   
“That’s a great idea but what about the Earth fairy and where would we put the shop?” Asked Keith, “Not to mention but it could make us an easier target to defeat by the Wizards,”  
“I know exactly where you could set up shop,” said Vanessa.   
“And if we have people believe in Magic it could strengthen us once we have believix,” stated Bloom. They all agreed to run the pet shop and headed out to let the others know about the plan. 

“This place is amazing!” Exclaimed Bloom, looking around the shop. Her hugged her adoptive mom, “I promise to pay you back every penny!”. After Vanessa left the Winx and Keith all got to work. By the next day everything was done. The place looked like one of those high end pet shops but everything was at an average price. At the moment they were discussing what to do for opening day when a girl walked over with her dog and looked through the window at one of the other pets. Stella took notice and walked over to close the blinds until Keith.  
“You should let them peek, we’re trying to pull people in so letting them see what’s in the shop would help, especially seeing the pets,” he said stopping Stella.   
“Hey Keith, you said you were part of a coalition. How did you pull people in?” Bloom Asked.   
“I was but not for a long time. I’ll left to work with the Blade of Marmora shortly after starting but I was filled in on some things that they did,” he stated.   
“What was something that we could do?” Asked Flora.   
“Something like a showcase? Let people see what the fairy pets would be able to do and proof that they aren’t some high-tech toy,” suggested Keith.   
“That’s a good idea, but how?” Said Aisha.   
“Like the fashion show, what they do for exercise, and the song and dance thing that Bloom has said earlier,” he answered. They all left to prepare until an energy wave went through the area.   
“I wasn’t the only one who felt that right?” He asked.   
“Nope!” The others answered in unison.   
“We need to head out and look for the source it could be the Wizards,” stated Bloom. “Keith, hold down the shop while we’re gone,” She said before she and the others left. Keith stayed and kept an eye on the pets until they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will indeed be late I have some stuff going on with my church and I may be doing stuff with a friend(hopefully) this coming week.


	5. Not a Chapter, Sorry

Okay, now I know that I haven’t updated in quite a while. Right now I've been debating whether or not to add shipping. I've been iffy on it due to Keith's age, he's 38 but due to being stuck in stone for those sixteen years he still looks 22. So the problem is if I were to have him in a relationship with one of the Winx, not Bloom for obvious reasons, you guys may have a problem with it due to the actual age gap. Now if I'd do it with any other character, ex. Andy or any of the paladins minus Lance, once again with age situation with Keith looking 22 but being 38. Now I get that to some it may not matter to them because he did technically age or mature while in stone but others may still not quite like the actual age gap. I want for you guys to tell me what I should do for shipping, now I don't mean to go say what ship you think I should add into this because depending on what you all say I have ships I know I'll be adding if you're all okay with shipping. The next chapter will hopefully be out either Friday or Saturday, possibly even Sunday I’m not sure at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

The Winx has returned from scouting the city in hopes of find either the wizards or the last Earth fairy only to see Keith on the floor with his wolf on top of him with Keith trying, and failing, to shove him off.   
“Need a hand?” Aisha asks walking in.   
“A real one would be nice but neither sides of my family have regeneration,” he said trying to shove the wolf off him. She gives him an unamused look. “Oh! You meant if I need help! That would be nice, a hundred and seventy-three pound dog isn’t the easiest get off yourself,” he says. Aisha goes to grab the wolf and helps hull him off with Keith pushing him off. The wolf backs up and off Keit, he stands up and brushes all the fur off him.   
“How’d he get here, wasn’t he back at Domino?” Asks Bloom.   
“That’s what I thought but I just I was wrong. I had no clue that he could teleport this far,” Keith says. He looks at Comet who’s just looking at him wagging his tail excitedly. Keith sighs at pats his head.   
“So, any luck finding the fairy?” He asked.   
“Nope, not even the wizards,” Musa says crossing her arms.   
“It’s possible that the fairies going to be plain sight,” he pointed out.   
“We should get ready for opening day seeing how it’s tomorrow,” suggested Musa. 

It was the opening day but no one had showed up yet.  
“This isn’t far we cover the town with flyers,” complained Stella. They were all sitting around waiting for customers to visit their shop.   
“Maybe we need a fresher more modern,” Techna started, she ran to her computer and started to setup something. “Something like a magical website!” Techna exclaimed.   
“Techna that’s a great idea!” Musa said.  
“Not only will it be a showcase for our pets but thanks to magical software people will be able to download the pet right to their home!” Techna explained. As that was happening a young girl was trying to get her mom to look at the fairy pets that had been looking at her through the window, but the mother thought they were nothing more than toys.

Roughly thirty minutes business was booming and there was a line of customers waiting to get in as other people were in the shop. Keith was helping Bloom run the cashier as the others did their jobs. Sadly, much to Keith’s displeasure, many people had asked about Comet being adoptable and then proceed to turn them down multiple times.  
“Is she flirting with him?” Keith asks as him, Musa, and Stella watch Bloom talk to some guy.  
“Your guess is as good as mine, maybe they’re past lovers or old friends. Bloom never did talk about her life in Gardenia,” Stella says shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed keith and Musa and pulled them towards the two. “Hi, I’m Stella and this is Musa!” Stella said cheerfully once they were with Bloom.  
Keith let a fake offended gasp, “Rude. Anyways, I’m Keith,” he said introducing himself.  
“Guys this is my old friend from high school, Andy,” Bloom said.   
“Old friend? I was your boyfriend, Bloom,” Andy corrected.   
“Damn Bloom, getting friendly with your ex? That’s rare,” Keith mused joking. Bloom rolled her eyes and jokingly elbowed him in the side.   
“Oh my, Bloom had a secret love life? I think I’m going to faint!” Stella joked leaning against Musa.  
“Oh guys come on, so what I had a boyfriend?” Bloom Asks.   
“Nothing, you’ve just never talked about high school,” Keith said dismissing Stella’s behavior.   
“Oh like you’re one to talk, Mr. I-refuse-to-talk-about-anything-before-I-met-my-extended-family?” Musa argues, raising an eyebrow.   
“Wait what,” Andy cuts I’m confused by Musa’s statement, “What extended family?”  
“Well Keith here is my cousin, he’s never been vocal about anything like school or his love life. Only thing he’s ever said has been that he lost not only his arm but also his leg,”  
“Hey, no giving out any personal information like that. I have plenty of blackmail from your parents if you aren’t careful,” Keith warned, giving her a playful smirk. Musa and Stella softly giggled at the two’s antics and how it had confused Bloom’s ex greatly.   
“I was wondering by the way if you and your friends wanna come to the Frutti Music Bar tonight, my bands playing,” Andy offered.   
“Oh sure!” Stella exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

“So, Andy was your boyfriend?” Keith asked as he helped clean up the shop after their busy first day.   
“What are implying? We already cover that we dated until junior year,” Bloom asked slightly annoyed.   
“What did you see in him and what was he like?”   
“Why do you care? Do you have a thing for him and want to he’s worth it?” Bloom asks. Keith shrugs and continues sweeping the floor.   
“If you tell me, I’ll tell you my high school love life,” he offers.  
“Do it Bloom! We get to hear his past love life and what he was like,” Musa encouraged.   
“I sometimes forget that Keith’s older than all of us and not some awkward seventeen year old,” Aisha jokingly mused, earnings her the middle finger from Keith. She gave a fake offended gasp.   
“Fine, deal,” Bloom smirks, “It was pretty basic, just dates every other week to the movies or park. We really couldn’t do much at our age. He isn’t bad, actually really nice, he definitely was a bit different. He had to always wear glasses and had a hoodie on him at all times, his hair was much shorter. So what was your high school lovelife like?”  
“I didn’t have much of one in high school just because I was there until mid-sophomore year due to transferring to the Galaxy Garrison. Though I did have a thing for this kid named James Griffin and kind of for Lance McCLain. The latter of the two turned out to be a huge dick,” Keith said dismissively but with plenty of emphasis on ‘huge’.   
“Did you ever confess?” Stella asks with a cheeky smile.   
“No, I was convinced that James was already with either Nadia Rizavi or Ryan Kinkade so I didn’t want to break any relationship. Hey turns out, after joining Voltron, he wasn’t dating either.”  
“Speaking of age, how old exactly are you? You were one of the people stuck in stone from the attack on Domino,” Techna asks.   
“Not including the extra sixteen years, twenty two but with it thirty eight. But if we’re also included my Galran age, something like six or seven,”   
“Galran age? I thought your mother was from Earth?” Flora cuts in.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought too! But it turns out she was Galran and they age six times slower than humans,” Keith says sarcastically. His eyes widen realizing he’s said much, much more that high school. “Everything said in this room stays in this room and between us only.”  
“Who do take us for? We’re not going to spread that you’re part alien,” Aisha said.   
“Devils with wings,” Keith said bluntly.   
“Keith, can you stop being rude,” Bloom said giving him a small glare. He rolled his eyes at her.   
“Are you sure you two aren’t siblings?” Musa jokingly said.   
“God I hope not,” he groaned. This earned a laugh from the rest of the group. “We should probably head to the Frutti Music Bar if we want to see Andy’s band play.”

While they were there they saw Andy play and Musa had been getting friendly with one of the members. As they were getting drinks Keith could have sworn he saw the Specialists but ignored it, thinking they were back in Magix.   
“How come you didn’t get a smoothie?” Stella asked. They had all gotten smoothies while Keith only got a soda.   
“I’m lactose intolerant, meaning I can’t have dairy and smoothies have yogurt in it which is a dairy product,” he explained. Stella ordered another round of drinks and was saying how the vitamin were good for her hair earning a rude remark from the girl working at the counter. The others watched as Musa was on stage with Andy and his band when there was a sudden magic energy wave.   
“Stella, I think that was the magic wave we’re looking for,” Bloom said. She concentrated to find the direction it came from, she pointed at a women with pinkish hair, “There! But it’s not Ogron’s gang.”  
“If it’s not the wizards then it must be the fairy!” Aisha said. 

“You guys can’t just straight up tell her that she’s the last fairy on Earth,” Keith said cutting in on who was going to tell the women that she’s the last fairy on Earth.   
“Then what do you suggest we do?” Stella said crossing her arms.   
“I don’t know! All I know is that you can’t just say “Hey, you’re the last fairy on Earth. You need to stay with us because you could be in great danger”. That would probably put her in more danger if anything!” He yelled. Stella was about to say something but was cut of by a scream. They turn to see the woman being attacked by the wizards.   
“Winx, come on!” Bloom yells and transforms.   
“Thanks for leading us to the last fairy Bloom, we’ll take her off your hands,” Ogron says. The Winx try firing attacks at the wizards but none work. An uneasy feeling washed over Keith, as if they’re being watched by more than the innocent bystanders that have gotten stuck in the crossfire. He charges at Gantlos with his arm activated.  
“Keith what are you doing! Are you insane!” Bloom yells. He ignores her and tries to hit Duman, it distracts him from the portal, causing it to disperse.   
“Oh look they have a little friend now,” Duman mused. Duman blocked and dodged each attack but Keith kept trying until Gantlos grabbed him by the arm and flung him across the parking lot.   
“Keith! Dragon Fire Earth Crush!” Bloom yells. She attacks Ogron and manages to get him down. The others try attacking the wizard but it backfires. Keith gets back up again and charges at Anagan.   
“Whatever you’re trying to accomplish isn’t working, you should just stop,” Anaheim said and punches Keith, knocking him back. Keith let’s out a feral sounding growl and rams into Anagan, knocking him down.   
“I will never give up, your hurting innocents for your own gain!” He growls, he’s already fallen into The madness of his Galran side. His eyes yellow and need to fight. He’s suddenly hauled off Anagan by Sky.   
“Keith you need to calm down!” Sky yells. Keith struggles under him and suddenly lashes out, scratching Sky’s cheek. The sight of the injury on Sky brings him back.   
“Oh fuck I’m so sorry!” He says, he’s panicking. It’s his fault Sky’s injury because he can’t control himself.   
“”Dude calm down, it’s fine. You weren’t you,” Sky says. The wizards had left leaving them in the destroyed parking lot.   
“What are you guys doing here? We can handle ourselves!” Musa yelled at the Specialists.   
“You Guys are battling the Wizards of the Black Circle, you’ll need the help!” Sky argues.   
“They’re not wrong, we’ve can’t even hit them, much less beat them,” Keith interveins.   
“Let’s not forget the fact the one person you’re letting help is mental unstable!” Riven yells.   
“Riven he is my cousin and twice the person you’ll ever be! Just because he has something he can’t control doesn’t mean you have the right to be rude about it!” Bloom yells. “Let’s go,” she says and leaves with the Winx and Keith behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have posted since August.... I had school and I sorta forgot about this with all my homework I have. Anyways, I’m here now.

“Adam are you sure? I mean it could just be a coincidence that the person looks like Keith,”   
“Takashi Shirogane, I’m telling you it must be Keith, he looks exactly like him minus the fact this guy has a prosthetic arm. Shiro, the wolf he has with him is the same as Keith’s too,”  
“Adam, are you sure you don’t need your eyes checked? Nothing you’ve said makes sense. Kolivan said that Keith was somewhere out of our reach.”  
“I guess you’ll have to see for yourself,” Adam says, arguing at this point is useless. “But there’s another problem. There’ve been reports of strange people with wings and powers going around town and another of there being strange people coming through a portal. So far there’ve been two attacks in the past week from said people, I was caught in the crossfire from yesterday’s and there was another one earlier today,” he explained.   
“Do you know what was going on? Are you okay?” Shiro Asked worriedly.   
“I’m fine but the people fighting were the ones with the wings against a group of men who seemed to be trying to Abduct someone but after what seemed to be portal wouldn’t take the person and just left. During today’s attack, these feral creatures and the people from earlier had shown up. Right now we have no clue what’s going on nor who these people are but one, the one who I’m sure is Keith, had a sudden change in personality change along with a slight appearance change. He had Galran markings too,” Adam explains. “The Garrison already knows and I’m supposed to keep an eye out for the next attack.”  
“This all sounds insane. People with powers and wings, are you sure you’re not seeing things? They sound like fairies,” Shiro says. He pauses, thinking about what could be going on.   
“We know but they could be anything and we have no clue what their intentions are and they could be anything based on what you’ve dealt with,”   
“Just be careful you could be dealing with anything right now,” Shiro says looking at Adam with concern.   
“I will Takashi,” Adam says.   
“I should probably go, I need to be there if there’s another attack to see what’s going on. Talk to you soon guys,” Adam said and cut the connection off.   
“So what’s this about Keith?” Hunk Asked, he had heard something about Keith from Adam and made him wonder why Keith has been brought up.   
Shiro sighed and leaned against the wall, “Adam says that there’s a chance that Keith is alive and well on Earth but a lot of the things don’t add up. There’s no way Keith’s on Earth or looking as if he’s still the same as when we last saw him. It doesn’t make sense, if he was on Earth we would’ve known when we were there.”  
“Maybe it’s something we should look into if there’s someone who looks like Keith, anything’s possible if there are attacks going on with that person involved. Once Matt can get ahold of the Blade we can talk to Kolivan or someone who knows where Keith is and possibly get our answers. But until then we have to listen to Adam and trust his judgment. I know it’s hard accepting something as profound as this but who knows what Keith’s been up to while he’s been gone, he could have been in some rift like when we battled Lotor or it could be his Galran side seeing how they age,” Hunk explained.   
“Then why would it only act up now? If it was his Galran side he would look twelve or thirteen right now! What if it’s someone trying to lure us in and kill us? Or they’re trying to make us some sort of inhuman of test subjects? What if-“  
“Shiro you need to calm down, you’re overthinking this. We need to see what Adam and the Garrison say about this, but until then we have to wait and see,” Hunk interrupted, he rested his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, “Unlike us, Adam’s on Earth and will have easy interaction with whoever the person. We need to see what he says about this.”  
“I know, but something seems off about all this. The closest thing we’ve dealt with to whatever’s happening on Earth are Haggar and her druids and the people that are on Earth sound worse, we may not be able to stand a chance if they plan to attack Earth,” Shiro says, “We should probably let Allura know about the situation In case we need to go to Earth.” Hunk nods and they leave to go find Allura.  
••••••••••  
“Hey Techna, do you think we could make calls to places other than Alfea? I need to ask Exel and Zera ask them how to fix my arm,” Keith asked.   
“It may be able to work but I’m not sure,” Techna says. She goes to the computer and tries to patch through the Blade  
“Wait, was that really the first time you’ve damaged your arm?” Stella says raising an eyebrow, “I’m surprised, you’re so reckless. How is it only now you damage it?” Keith flips her off and glares.   
“You seem to forget I really hadn’t fought much till the attack on Domino and I got jumped by a giant mutant fairy dog,” he says and helps gets up to help Techna.   
“Yes!” Exclaims Techna as She’s able to connect to the Blades communication channels. Keith quickly types in a private code and a Galran with rather small fluffy ears pops up on the screen.   
“How do you have this code? Who- oh, it’s you…” they said.   
“You don’t sound that pleased to see me,” Keith says.   
“What do you want? Where even are you because that doesn’t look like any room in the royal castle… you’re not there are you?”  
“Nope an if you tell Anyone, I’ll tell everyone you have this private channel,” Keith said. Exel ears folded back.  
“You wouldn’t dare…”  
“Try me,” Keith said in a threatening tone.  
“...Fine. What do you need?” He asks.   
“I need you and Zera to send the blueprints and inner workings of my arm and leg for when they get damaged seeing how I can’t just leave and get them fixed,” Keith explains.  
“Fine, but you might need to call Kolivan later. Something's come up that has to do with them,” Exel says in a serious tone and plenty of emphasis on “them”. Exel quickly put in data onto the computer along with a transfer of the circuitry of both prosthetics. Keith looked through the files and raised an eyebrow at Exel.  
“What… Exel, why did you put that in my arm?” Keith asked utterly confused.   
“Because uh… I just thought you really wouldn’t have a weapon on hand when needed and it’s not like you have your blade anymore,” Exel said looking nervous, “Please don’t tell Ulaz or Kolivan, anyone for that matter! It’s wasn’t permitted and it was still under testing when you received it, that’s why I had to edit certain circuits in your arm.”  
“Why wasn’t I told earlier as in two years earlier?” Keith asked looking a little ticked off.   
“I didn’t know if it would even work I couldn’t have you blabbing to anyone,” Exel explains.   
“Wait, you were the one who made his arm?” Techna asked.   
“Y-yeah! My sister made his leg though, it took us some time to finish,” Exel says, his ears perking up, “We’re both mechanics so we have the job of making prosthetics for injured members.”  
“Interesting, The Blade in Keith’s arm is similar to the blades Specialists use,” Techna points out.   
“I will pretend that I know who and what you’re talking about but I have to go now. Call me if anything comes up,” Exel says before ending the call.   
••••••••••••••  
“Hey sleepyhead, you passed out last night while Techna fixed your arm,” Flora said seeing Keith starting to get up.   
“Sorry about that,”  
“Why are apologizing? Attacks have been almost daily since we got here, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner,” Flora says.   
“Not to mention I get five hours of sleep at the most,” Keith says moving to sit with them.   
“Five? How to do you even go through your day?” Stella asks  
“I still get nightmares of my time against the Galra. I never got a chance to get through them,” he says, fidgeting with his hand. The others fall silent.   
“You seemed to sleep fine last night,” Aisha pointed out.   
“I know, I’m kinda surprised,” Keith said.   
“So how did you lose your arm and leg?” Stella asks.   
“Stella!” The others yell  
“I don’t really want to talk about it yet, it still feels recent…” Keith says. The others glare at Stella for asking such a personal question.   
“Sorry… I should have kept my mouth shut,” Stella says bashfully.  
“Don’t worry too much about it. I’m surprised no one asked sooner,” he says.  
“It’s still not an excuse, with something as personal as that it should have stayed quiet until you decided to tell us,” Aisha said.   
“I promise, it’s fine. I’m not bothered by it, I just don’t feel comfortable with answering,” Keith says, waving off the girls.  
“If you say so…” Bloom says cautiously.

••••••••••••••  
“I told you I’m fine Veronica, it’s just sore!” Lance said over the phone. At the moment he was talking to his sister about something that had happened a week ago.   
“Lance I’m just making sure. With something such as a mind control chip in your shoulder for over two years it could leave some negative side effects,” Veronica says, “ It is what causes the ‘Incident’.”  
“I know, I know. Veronica, I’m fine,” Lance says  
“Fine… Just let me know if anything happens,” Veronica says before hanging up.   
Lance sighs. He cups his face and groans. It was his fault that Keith is MIA and probably missing in general. There has been no sign of him in the past two years because of his idiocy.   
“Goddamnit, I knew I should have told Coran or Allura that something was wrong,” Lance groans. He looks at his phone in hand and debates on calling someone. He shoves his phone in his pocket and decides it’s better to call him another day.

••••••••••••••

“Jeez guys, you really couldn’t find a better boyfriend? Shiro had a better choice and he chose Adam,” Keith says smugly after the specialist left.  
“Shove it, Keith. This is all just some dumb misunderstanding. Once you start dating, you’ll understand,” Bloom says throwing a dirtied towel at him.  
“Bloom, I’ve seen my friends date and one thing I understand that if they really did love and trust you, none of them wouldn’t have assumed that you were cheating with them and have gotten mad at you like they did,” Keith says in defense.  
“Why should we listen to you about that? You haven’t been in any form of relationship and didn’t you put a little too much trust in a friend?” Bloom argues.  
“It wasn’t my fault! How was I supposed to know my own friend was going to turn on me like that? How was I supposed to know they wanted me dead!” Keith said, “I never should have told you about that.”  
“Guys please don’t fight. It’s normal for people to get jelous, the fighting isn’t necessary” Flora said trying to get the two to stop fighting.  
“God, you’re right,” Bloom says, rubbing her temples, “Both of you.”  
“If anything, right now we should just focus on the mission. We still haven’t found the last fairy or defeated the wizards. The specialists should be the least of our worries right now,” Aisha says.

••••••••••••••

Kosmo teleported into the trailer that the Winx had located a strong magical presence from. He whines softly as he looks around and immediately spots a girl sitting with multiple fairy pets and a normal looking dog.  
“Hey buddy, where did you come from?” the girl asks, walking over to Kosmo. She pets his head softly, which earns a small lick on the hand from him. He tries nudging her, trying to signal her to follow him.   
“What’s wrong? Do you need help finding your owner?” She asks, “Wait… I recognize you! Aren’t you the guy’s dog at Love and Pets?” Kosmo barks, as if signalling as a yes. “Come on, I’ll help you find him.”

Kosmo barked as he spotted the Winx and Keith. He tried tugging on the girl’s shirt to pull her towards the group. She looked over and saw Keith and walked over to them with Kosmo. Keith looked over was he heard Kosmo running over.   
“There you are Kosmo!” Keith said as the wolf tackled and licked Keith. Keith and Bloom exchanged looks and nodded.  
“You’re name’s Roxy, correct? We need to talk to you about something,” Bloom says.  
“Y-yeah, why do you need to talk to me? I don’t even know you,” Roxy says nervously.  
“I know this will be a big surprise, but Roxy, you’re a fairy,” Bloom says.  
“W-what? Y-you’re insane! That’s impossible!” Roxy stammers.  
“Roxy, I’m serious. You’re the last Earth Fairy and we need your help,” Bloom says.   
Roxy’s legs shake before bolting, running from the group with Artu following her.

Roxy sighed in relief as she and Artu got away from the Winx. “I think we lost them Artu,” Roxy said, petting his head. Rox jumped up and looked around as she heard footsteps, she turns to see the Wizards of the Black Circle.  
“Hey do you need any help?” Duman asks walking over.  
“N-no, I’m fine,” Roxy says backing away from, Artu growling loudly at them.  
“Back away from her you failed goths!” Keith yelled running up from behind Roxy, the sword on his arm activated.   
“The girl’s ours!” Orgon yells, “Why do you keep getting in our way!”  
“Fat chance, you’re not getting away with taking her,” Keith growls.  
“How cute, some dumb human and his little fairy friends think they can bet us. I don’t think you remember last time,” Duman says, “Maybe this will jog your memory.”  
He turns into a wolf charges after Keith in attempts to bring him down, but Kosmo was quick to block him.   
“Keith! We’ll deal with the Wizards but you need to get Roxy out of here!” Bloom yells. Keith nods and runs to Roxy as the Winx battle the Wizards. Keith helps Roxy get away by have Kosmo teleport them elsewhere.   
“That damn wolf teleports!” Anigan yells angrily, “We need to find them!”  
“Don’t forget about us or do you think that you can get away from us that easily?” Bloom says.  
“It’ll be like killing a fly,” Ogron says.

 

“Who are you? What are your friends?” Roxy asks as she follows Keith.  
“The name’s Keith and my cousin and her friends are fairies from the Magix dimension,” he says simply, “I know it’s crazy.”  
“Wait like Keith Kogane?” Roxy asks. She recognizes the name and she did note how familiar he looks.  
“I am him. People remember me?”   
“Not really, just a few reports on you. Not to mention that my neighbor Adam said something about a few times,”.   
“Of course the Garrison’s here with everything going on. First those failed goths and now the damn government,” Keith mutters. He shakes his head and sighs. He’s going to get his cover blown and Kolivan definitely won’t be happy about that.  
“Who’s after you?” Roxy asks.  
“Everyone apparently,” Keith says rolling his eyes, “Don’t get caught up in anything that has to do with me. I have a less than desirable person wanting me dead so I don’t want to chance anything,” Keith says. Kosmo’s ears perked and barked loudly at someone. Keith help a protective stance in front of Roxy and sheathed his sword, glaring at the figure coming into the alleyway.   
“Who’s there?” Keith demands sternly.  
“I could ask you the same, it’s not everyday that a person is with a seventeen year old girl, a wolf, and what seems to be a robotic arm with a sword attached,” the person says, clearly male.  
“I don’t have time for your little games! Tell me who you are,” Keith growls. This better not be another person after her or one of the Garrison’s men.  
“Can’t even remember me? You practically lived with me and Shiro,” he says. Oh, it’s worse, it’s Adam.  
“Are you to even together?” Keith asks rudely, “I don’t have time for this.”  
“I don’t see why you care and why not? Why are you in the alleyway with her?”  
“Adam, I’ll explain later,”  
“That’s what I was told two years ago when you went missing and I never once got any explanation. I’m not letting you go anywhere till I do,”  
“Adam, I need you to listen to me just this once. I know you’re probably mad at me but I can’t explain here or now. I need to get Roxy somewhere others can’t get her,” Keith says, his voice softened greatly and almost cracking, “Adam, I promise I’ll tell you, please don’t tell the other’s they don’t know where I am and I don’t want them to.” Adam’s taken back. He’s never seen Keith like this in years, not since the day he had left the Garrison due to expulsion.  
“Fine… but you better tell me what’s going on after you’re done,” Adam says and let’s them go. He can’t believe it he’s alive and well. Given his arm is robotic, he’s still doing fine. Keith nods softly before leaving with Roxy and Kosmo. The three leave, leaving Adam alone in the alley.

••••••••••••••

“Keith! Roxy!” Bloom yells worriedly. They had just lost track of the wizards shortly after the two left. The went after them to try and find the two before the Wizards could.   
“Bloom, we have to stay calm. You know Keith can handle himself and can have Kosmo teleport him if needed,” Aisha says putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I know but We can’t even take down the wizards, Keith can’t if they manage to corner him,” Bloom says. There’s a loud blast and a whine of what sounds like a wolf. Bloom is alarmed by the sound and flies to where it came from. She saw that Kosmo was laying limp against a wall of an alley and Keith was fighting against Duman while Roxy was cornered by the other wizards.   
“Leave them alone!” Bloom yelled, “Dragon Fury!” she fires at at Duman as the other Winx deal with the wizards.Duman backs off and charged towards Bloom.   
“Bad choice fairy!” He yells. Bloom barely manages to dodge him when he fires at her.   
“Leave her be! You’re the ones attacking us, she’s just trying to save us!” Roxy yells. Keith helps them ward of the Winx.  
“How pathetic, you really think we’d listen? Such a foolish group,” Ogron laughs.   
“Keith, Roxy! Leave now!” Flora yells.   
“No! We can’t just leave you alone to fight them!” Keith yells. He fights off duman again the best he can. Roxy never believed that fairies existed or anything with magic to begin with, but after seeing ones fight for her safety she knew she was wrong to accuse them of lying and calling crazy. Tears were in her eyes as she saw them get easily overpowered.  
“NO!” she cried out as they got slammed into a wall, “Please get up! I believe in you! I was wrong not to!”   
There’s a sudden bright flash of light as she said this. Once it dimmed down it revealed the Winx in a new form, Believix. The Wizards realized that the tables had turned.  
“Wizards! The circle now!” Ogron yelled.   
“I don’t think so,” Bloom says, “Dragon heart!” She attacks him knocking him back into a wall.  
“Urg, this wouldn’t be last time you see us,” Orgon growls before him and the other three wizards leave. Bloom heads over and helps Keith up.  
“How are you feeling. Sorry about this,” she says  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m not dead at least,” he says.  
“Oh my god fairies are real,” Roxy mutters looking at them all.  
“Yep, and if you think that’s the most of it then you’ve got a big storm coming,” Keith says.  
“Shut it, she’s not fighting in an intergalactic space war like you did,” Bloom says jabbing him in the side.  
“Yeah but I’m not talking about things like that,” he says, “I mean things like Darkar and other magical creatures.”  
“Stop,”  
“Fine,” Keith says rolling his eyes. His eyes widen in realization, “Wait, shit! I need to go somewhere quickly, I’ll meet up with you guys later!” He says before running off.  
“Wait, Keith!” Bloom says but he didn’t here.  
“We had a run in with a past friend of his,” Roxy says, “Keith said he’s explain what happen after you guys dealt with the wizards.”  
“But… I thought…,”  
“Somethings up, but Keith will tell us if it’s serious,” Aisha says. Bloom sighs and heads back with the others after the detransform.

••••••••••••••

“Keith, so what all happened the day you went missing?” Adam asked. They were sitting in the living room.  
“I… Well, when we were on the one mission with the blade we had split into groups of two. Lance and I had gone together. Something had been off with him since he was taken by Haggar but I never thought to much of it. Shiro said it was probably just parinoia. But we were wrong because the moment our radar connection got cut off so the sentries couldn’t track us, Lance had attacked and cornered me then shot my arm and leg. Neither of which could’ve been salvaged,” he says referring to his prosthetics, “I guess they never really did want me. I mean Shiro did convince me it was nothing and then Lance shots me saying that it’s what everyone else wants.”   
Adam’s taken back by this scream, “Shiro and the others never put Lance up to anything like that. They weren’t even aware till recently. When they got back from the mission they were all in complete panic or distress. Kolivan cut connection with them and they and heard you scream bloody murder.”  
“Wait, they weren’t behind it?”  
“No! Why would they!”  
“No offense Adam, but you and I both know people tend to leave me in someway. I mean, my father died when I was five, Shiro went missing for a year, my mom died the battle before the one I went missing on. I almost got left behind on a blade mission and every foster home kinda just gave me up after the first month or so,” Keith says.  
Adam looks down, “I-I know but, why them? You and Shiro have been so close for years,” He says, “Also… I know you loved shiro as more than a friend, but after you went missing, he started dating and got married… I know he loved you too but after what happened he thought you’d never come back and convinced himself to the point when I was telling about how you may be back yesterday he thought that it was just some look-alike.”  
“I’m not surprised, Shiro was always quick to move on from such things, He wasn’t all that upset after you two broke up so I get it. He wouldn’t hang on that long he I was possibly dead for all he knows,” Keith says, “So, who’s the lucky man then?”  
“Curtis, the communications officer on the Atlas,” He says, “He’s okay but he wanted Shiro to retire after the war. Shiro still wanted to stay surprising.”  
“Lord, he breaks off an engagement because you were looking after his dwindling health but he’s okay with someone trying to make him retire? What the fuck.”  
“I know. Shiro was always terrible when it came to double standards,” Adam says, “But I mean, it could’ve been worse.”  
“True,”  
“So who are the girls?” Adam asks raising an eyebrow.  
“My cousin and her friends. Apparently my father was the king to the Dominian throne but ran away the night before he became king, leaving my uncle to becoming King,” Keith says shrugging.  
“Are you the next in line then?”  
“No, Bloom is but it should be Daphne if she gets revived,” Keith says. Adam gives him a confused look, “She’s stuck as a ghost due to a curse.”  
“Oh okay…..”  
“It’s not as bad as my aunt being stored in a sword,”  
“I’m sorry where did you say you were living?” Adam says very concernedly.  
“Domino, it’s in the Magix Dimension,” Keith says.  
“What the actual fuck?”  
“Don’t question it, it’s magic,” Keith says and laughs at the look Adam gave him.  
“I don’t want to know anymore, my head hurts thinking about this,” he says. Keith smiles at him.  
“Thanks Adam… I never thought anyone actually cared about me like you have,” he says softly.   
“Keith, I’ve known you as long as Shiro has, of course I’d care,” Adam says softly. He Hugs Keith tightly, “I know you don’t want me telling the others but they have a right to know.”  
Keith is taken back by the hug but hugs back, “I-I know… but I don’t want them getting mixed up in anything.  
“If it has to do with those wizards, I can tell them that you guys can’t interact here until you know it’s safe,” Adam say. Keit hesitates.  
“...Fine,” he says. Adam pulls him up and takes him to the communications device that he uses to contact Voltron. He boots it up and calls Shiro and the others. It takes a few seconds before they pick up.  
“What’s u- KEITH?!” Pidge yells, “Is it really you?! Adam explain!”  
“Yeah, it’s really me and I think I can explain things myself,” Keith says, “I lost my arm and leg, not my voice.”  
“Oh my god Keith! What are you doing on Earth and what have you doing all this time?!”  
“Well get the others first, I’d rather not explain myself anymore than I have to,” Keith says. Pidge yells for the others and tells them to get to the bridge. Within fifteen all of Voltron is there but Lance.  
“What know, Pidge? Is something wrong?” Shiro says walking over with Allura and Hunk.  
“Oh nothing’s wrong-,” Pidge says but it cut off.  
“That’s where you’re wrong. Everything is wrong,” Keith says. Shiro’s eyes widen in shock.  
“Keith?!”  
“Yes. How many times are people going to say this?” Keith says bluntly.  
No, this can’t be happening. This can’t. “Keith! What the fuck!” Shiro yells. Everyone there is taken back by Shiro’s sudden outburst. “What the fuck were you thinking?! First Lance tries to kill you then you go MIA for two years. Now You’re just suddenly back?! Oh my god this must just be some cruel joke to you!” Shiro says, near tears.  
“Hey, I thought all of you wanted me dead, so shut up for long enough for me to explain!” Keith Yells. The four quiet down. “You already know the first part, Lance tries to kill me and then Kolivan jumps in and saves my ass. After that Kolivan takes me to base and to the med bay. I’m soon put under because Ulaz has to amputate both my arm and leg. It takes a month till I can handle myself and stuff. Shortly after I get taken to a Planet named Domino, my father’s home planet.”  
“Wait as in the one in the Magix Dimension?”  
“Isn’t your dad human?”  
“Yes, Allura and Hunk, But that’s not the problem,” Keith says, “I’m taken there because the royal family there is my aunt, uncle, and cousins. My father was a runaway Prince which left my uncle to become king. Anyways, I end up staying with them. A few weeks ago I’m sent on mission with my cousin and her friends because I know how life on Earth is and help them through it,” Keith says, “I know this isn’t much but why exactly I’m here, I can’t say because I can’t let you guys get hurt. It’s bad enough Adam knows.”  
“Hey!”  
“Keith this is total bullshit,” Shiro says, “You come back into our lives unexpectedly with a family and some dumbass ‘secret’ mission. Are you expecting us to welcome you with open arms.   
“Of course not,” Keith says shaking his head, “I don’t expect that from anyone but all I know it that I may not be able to speak with you for now. I know I’ve been a terrible friend since we met but… I’m not changing just for you to accept me again.”  
“About What you said earlier,” Pidge said, “Did… did you really lose your arm and leg from Lance’s attack?”  
“Yeah, but I’m not surprised, I mean neither could be salvaged from it, they were too damaged,” Keith says.   
“Now listen here you little fuck,” Adam said glaring at Shiro, “I know you’re not at all fucking happy but, you sir, gave up on him and every chance of him coming back. You didn’t listen when to him when he said Lance had been acting differently. He may not be looking for your approval but he wants you to understanding. Not to mention, you loved him and knew he loved and looked up to you but did you fucking do you have up on him!”   
Shiro was shocked by his words.”I-”  
“No, if you say one more dumbass thing, I’m coming over there and punching you straight in the jaw. That’ll shut your fucking mouth!” Adam yells, “You never even gave him the chance. By the way, your husband is a bitch.” With that Adam cut off the call, fuming at what Shiro had said.  
“I’m-I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Adam sighs.   
“It’s fine,” Keith says giving him a small smile, “I don’t blame you. I would’ve blown up at him too.”  
“Then how come you didn’t?”  
“Because I knew he wouldn’t care anyways,” Keith says looking down, “I don’t blame him either, everything is hard to believe after everything.”  
Adam hugs him tightly, “What he said wasn’t right. He needs to think about it instead of saying the first thing that comes to mind.”  
“Thanks Adam,” Keith says and smiles, “Well, I guess I should get going…”  
“Yeah, you don’t want to worry your friends too much,” Adam says, “Some back anytime you feel.” Keith nods and leaves, waving to him as heads out. 

••••••••••••••

He looks to see if he had gotten any texts from Bloom or the others. Aisha had texted him, letting him know that they were at the Frutti Music Bar. He starts walking there and gets lost in is mind as he heads there. God, had it really been that long since they last each other. Last time they had was a year before the mission because Adam had to go to Germany for some family ordeal. As he walks there a voice brings him out of his thoughs, a voice he’s dreaded for such a long time.   
“Keith? Is that really you? Wait! Just listen to me!”   
It was Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that I am changing the timeline. This will be about 5-7 months after the freeing of Domino. I’m changing chapter two because that’s were the timeline as a bigger focus, if can point out to me other places the 16 year gap is mentioned that’d be great if I can’t do it on my own time. You should expect the new second chapter between tomorrow and Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith stood frozen. He hated that voice. His nightmares just started stopping but know the person who started them in the first place was right behind him. As Lance got closer Keith did the only thing anyone would do when their almost murderer was behind them. He ran. He panicked, he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t think straight over the fear that was swimming in his mind.  
“Wait! Please, I just need to talk to you!” Lance yells, trying to catch up to him. God, he fucked up, didn’t he? After everything he did to Keith, he couldn’t blame him. He’d run to in his situation.

Keith ran as fast as he could, just enough to lose him by turning a corner. He leaned against the wall. His cheeks were wet, some point he started crying. He didn’t hear anyone’s voice or footsteps and headed towards where he said he’d meet up with them. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to calm down. He could still feel his heart racing, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His phone started going off, Bloom was calling him.  
“Keith? Everything alright? Where are you?” She asks.  
“No, I’m fine,” He lies, “I’m heading there now. Why, is something wrong?”  
“Not really, Kosmo just kinda started getting antsy and nervous a little while ago,”  
“Well I’ll be there in a bit don’t worry too much,” He says. He hangs up and continues walking towards the Frutti Music Bar.

Lance groaned, realizing he lost him. Damn, either the guy thought he was crazy or it really was Keith and panicked. “I’ve fucked now, haven’t I? First I get captured by Haggar and she manages to mind control me, then I completely fuck up and almost cause Keith’s death. Some teammate I am,” he groans tiredly. He heads backs to his apartment, leaving to find another way to find out if it Keith or not. He desperately wants to apologize to him. Everything that mission is blurred but his scream. Keith scream made his heartache. He was the one who caused it after all. Since the others found out he got put under a bunch of tests to see what caused the sudden change. Veronica and Marco had been the ones who pushed for the tests to be done, they knew Lance wasn’t himself. They knew he wasn’t just going to harm someone unless it was self-defense or they hurt his family and friends. Neither of which Keith did. They were able to locate a mind control chip in his shoulder and back and as of right now, they were just monitoring his mental health and see what effects are left. In the next month or so, he would be returning to the Atlas if given the clear. He shouldn’t be too happy, he doubted they’d accept him back so easily. He walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door. He fell on to bed, deciding to call it a night, seeing how he’d have to go to the Garrison base in the early morning tomorrow.

••••••••••

“Keith!” Bloom yelled, waving him over when she saw him. Keith looks over and walks towards them.  
“Hey. sorry about that, I had to do something,” Keith said.  
“Oh really? What was it?”  
“Just had to talk to an old friend of mine,” Keith says as he took a seat across from Bloom. She raised an eyebrow at him as Roxy walked over with drinks for Bloom and the others.  
“Oh hey, how did your talk with Adam go?” She asks as she sets down drinks.  
Bloom leans closer to Keith, “Oo, is he your boyfriend?” she asks smirking.  
Keith becomes flustered, “He’s just an old friend of mine!”  
“Then why were you in such a hurry to see him?” Bloom says.  
“Because my best friend was a complete and utter asshole who refused to tell him why I was suddenly gone,” Keith says. He rolls his eyes, “Why do you care so much?”  
“Because you were in such a hurry to meet up with him, how am I supposed to know his importance to you if I’ve never met him?”  
“What’s this about Keith having a boyfriend?” Stella says, “Give me all the details.”  
“Oh my god! Adam’s just a close friend! We’re not dating and never have been!” Keith says.  
“Oh sure, that’s what they all say until they’re caught making out,” Stella says playfully.  
“I don’t know why we’re friends at this point,” Keith groans, facepalming.  
“Because you love us,” Bloom says playfully. Keith rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
“So, actual question. Who’s Adam?” Bloom asks.  
“Good friend of mine. I’ve known him almost as long as Shiro,” Keith says, “I had a minor run-in with him earlier. I met up with him because no one told him why I was missing for so long…”  
“Well, no offense but I’m not surprised. They possibly just wanted to forget you because they couldn’t deal with the pain or thought of you. It is kinda their fault this all happened,” Bloom says.  
Keith hesitates to respond, “...I…. I know, but that doesn’t mean they leave Adam out of it. He’s one of the few people who has cared about me before everything… It’s hard to think about where I’d be if he hadn’t been the one to comfort me when I thought everyone I loved would die. I mean, at the time both my dad and Shiro were gone. Leaving me in some way,” he says softly.  
“If I ever see them they can face off with me,” Bloom says, “I’ll show them what they get when they hurt my family!”  
“They fly giant ships, I don’t recommend that,” Keith said, laughing slightly  
“You assume I care,” She says, “Fuck them.”  
Keith laughed loudly at that, “I never once heard you swear till now,” he says smiling, “Well then I think you’ll have to Adam to it. He threatened to punch Shiro in the jaw.”  
“Oh dear, “I have competition for who gets to get your friends back for hurting you now?”  
“Oo, made your friend does like you, he seems rather protective of you,” Stella says. Keith groans but laughs.  
“Yeah, I doubt it. He just cares about others well being,” Keith says smiling.  
“What’s going on here?” Musa asks, seeing the three goofing around.  
“Nothing much, just discussing his possible love life,” Bloom says.  
“Did you know Keithy over here might have a secret boyfriend?” Stella adds.  
“Adam’s not my boyfriend, he’s just a good friend of mine,” Keith says.  
“Sounds like perfect boyfriend material to me,” Musa says jokingly.  
“Not you too,” Keith groans. The group laughs.  
“You know I’m joking,” Musa say.  
“Yeah, doesn’t make it any better,” Keith says.

••••••••••

Keith woke up covered in sweat and crying. He was in the apartment alone, leaving Kosmo to have to be the one and wake him up. He tried to calm down his racing heart but was having trouble. This time the nightmare was different. Do to his almost run-in with Lance, the nightmare developed into Lance trying to attack and kill him again. What only made it worse was this time… he was successful in his plan. No one was there as they had left the evening prior so they could try and find the link between an old farm house and the fairies of Earth because of Roxy’s family album had cause a group of pictures would always fall in the same order. Keith decided to stay back from the trip. He knew he’d be likely to get in the way if the Wizards were there. Kosmo sat in his lap when Keith sat up and nuzzled him. He whines softly as tears slip out from his eyes still.  
“I’ll be okay bud, don’t worry,” Keith says. He strokes Kosmo’s fur and hugs the wolf, “I think I just need a little bit more time.” He wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up. Maybe deciding to help them was a mistake but at least Adam was there. He never once expected him to be there but he was and was open to Keith visiting. He got up and grabbed Kosmo’s food and fed him. While the wolf ate he went and changed in to actual clothes, not his sweat soaked pajamas. 

Once he takes a shower and puts on clean clothes he heads back over to Kosmo, who barks happily at him. He decided to stop by Adam’s again. He still needed to talk to him about a few things after what happened. He wanted to catch up with him too. He hadn’t talked much and he just got back not that long ago from Germany. Kosmo looks up at him, wagging his tail excitedly, thinking Keith’s taking him with him.  
“Aw, bud, you wanna see Adam again,” Keith says smiling at the wolf, “I’m sure he’d like to see you again too.” Kosmo barks happily and jumps up on Keith happily, licking his face. “Kosmo, get off. You’re not a puppy anymore.” Kosmo reluctantly gets off but still sits at his feet as Keith gets up. He brushes himself off and scratches Kosmo’s head. “Let’s go bud.”

••••••••••

“Those damn Winx,” Ogron growled, “Them and that damn human keep overpowering us and are keeping us from the Earth fairy.”  
“Ogron, that boy isn’t as human as he looks,” Duman says, “He’s something much more. Someone that we could turn against the Winx.”  
“What do you mean?” Ogron says in a threatening tone.  
“He’s Galran,” Duman says smirking.  
“How are you so sure,” Gantlos says, raising an eyebrow.  
“Have you not seen how he fights and when under pressure is eyes glow yellow? Not to mention his arm is Galran technology,”  
“Galran? We’ve dealt with our share of their kind,” Anigan say.  
“Yes, but why would one of their men be here?” Ogron says.  
“He doesn’t seem to be the most mentally stable but he’s helping the Winx. I’m sure that’s why. Not to mention he looks a lot like that fool Xavier,” Gantlos says.  
“We’ll get our answers soon, I’m sure,” Orgon says smirking , “For now, we need to plan our next attack. After all, that boy isn’t with them at the moment.”

••••••••••

Adam smiles as he welcomed Keith in, “Hey Keith something up?” He asks.  
“Not really, I just want to catch up with you. We haven’t really talked much since you left for Germany,” Keith said, “Kosmo wanted to see you, too.”Adam looks down to see the wolf sitting happily at his feet. Adam smiles and scratches his head.  
“Thanks. Sorry by the way… for yelling at the others like that,” Adam says, “I had just gotten so mad with them after finding out what happened.”  
“I get it. I’m to blame too. I didn’t bother to even try contacting them after I got to Domino,”  
“Keith, Lance didn’t get kicked off the Atlas till a few months ago. Matt called him out and Lance admitted it. But not to long ago, they found out that it had been a mind control chip that caused it,” Adam says. He hugs Keith, “You’re not to blame for what happened. Matt didn’t even want the others to have any contact with you and they just listened. If anyone’s to blame, it’s the person who was controlling Lance and Shiro for not listening earlier.” Keith hugs back softly.  
“Thanks Adam,” he says smiling softly at him, “Also, my cousin wants to beat up the others, too.”  
“Then she can help me with it,” Adam says. Keith laughs at his antics. Keith stops laughing and his face contorts into something of fear.  
“I had a run in with Lance the other day … I-I didn’t know what to do so I ran…”  
Adam gives him a serious look, “Keith, What happened?”  
“I was heading back to Bloom and the others but at some point Lance saw me and started yelling my name, he wanted to talk to me. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him not to hurt him,” Keith says.  
“Keith, it’s fine. I understand,” Adam says hugging him. Kosmo whines and licks Keith’s hand to try to comfort him. “I know you’re scared but Lance can’t hurt you. He never meant to, to begin with. If it helps, I’ll go with you when you head back in case Lance if there again.”  
“I’d like that, thanks Adam,” Keith says.  
“No problem,” Adam says. Keith smiles at him. Kosmo jumps onto Adam, who barely keeps his footing from the weight of the wolf, “And what do you want?’ Adam says as Kosmo barks at him and wags his tail.  
“He missed you,” Keith laughs at his wolf’s antics, “I don’t blame him, he hasn’t seen you in two years. Speaking of which, how has Germany?”  
“A year and a half of hell. I never realized how annoying my younger cousins were until now,” Adam says, “You lucked out with one a year younger than you.”  
“You could say that but she still loves to torment me. Yesterday see kept saying you were my boyfriend just because I had gone to see you,” Keith says with a small laugh, “Though she convinced herself that you like me like that.”  
Adam laughed slightly, “Well She’s your family, they do that.”  
“I guess that’s true,” Keith says shrugging, “So anything new other than your cousins?”  
“Well not really. Just had to help out my dad’s side of the family and help out the German branch of the Garrison. What about you? How come you’re on Earth?”  
“Because apparently suffering in Magix wasn’t bad enough. But seriously, I’m here for a mission to find and protect the last Earth Fairy. Roxy is the Fairy we’re protecting,” Keith says, “Those Wizards are the ones after her. Right now the others are finding the link between an old farm house and the fairies of Earth because of Roxy’s family album was doing something where a group of pictures would always fall in the same order.”  
“You’re staying behind, why?”  
“It’s better for them to go without me because they know more and I might get in the way,” Keith says. Kosmo licks him and lays across his lap as the two sit in the living room.  
“I guess that’s fair,” Adam says.  
“So what has happened with Voltron and the Garrison since I’ve been gone?”  
“Well you already know Shiro’s married,” Adam says, “Nothing’s too new with the Garrison or Voltron really. They managed to save the alteans in the colony and end the war. Right now the Garrison here is keeping an eye on Lance and seeing if he can head back to the Atlas yet. Shiro’s been distant and avoids topic of you. I’m not sure why but I think it’s because he’s hurting”  
Keith flinches slightly at the mention of Lance. He already knew that that he didn’t want to be reminded of him after what happened. He wanted to talk to him.  
“I mean… I guess that’s fair… I did leave and just disappear out of existence. I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t want him to live with the guilt of thinking he’s the reason I because he didn’t see the signs,” Keith says. Kosmo whines softly and looks up at Keith. “For all he knew, there could’ve been a chance I died before they sealed the wounds. I mean, I’m lucky I made it this far after all. My mental state was absolute shit the first four months and it’s just slightly better now.”  
“Keith-,”  
“Don’t, I’m not wrong. If you ask Bloom, Exel, Ulaz, or even Kolivan. They’d all say that I was practically a shell of myself barely hanging onto life. I was suffering the first two months after the incident!” Keith says, raising his voice.  
Adam’s face softened, “...I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you when it happened. I want to make it up to you,” he says softly, sorrow painted on his face.  
“You don’t have to. I’m not better by many means, but I’m better than I was a year ago,” Keith says softly, realizing he shouldn’t have risen his voice at him, “Given I still get tense at the mention of him and have nightmares of his attack, just being able to talk to you is enough.”  
Adam smiles softly and hugs him tightly, “Thanks.” the was a sudden change in mood in the room as someone entered, but not through the door.  
“Oh my, how nice, not even being galaxies apart can destroy a friendship. To bad magic can,”  
Keith’s breath hitched, he recognized his voice, it was Duman. He was scared to know what he wanted and why he approached him when he wasn’t alone. He knew that Adam could get hurt if he stayed,“Leave now if you know what’s good for you,” Keith growls standing up. His arm activated, revealing the sword. “Adam, get away now!” Keith yells.  
“How cute, you think I’m scared of a puny human like you. Or are you not even that, after all your arm is Galran technology,” Duman laughs.  
Keith glared at him, “What does it matter?” he says. Kosmo steps down and growls loudly at Duman, his teeth bared.  
Duman smirked, “Are you sure you want to hurt me? The others and I can make you twice the person, you just have to join our side.”  
“Never,” he growled, “I’m not turning on my friends or family.”  
“Suit yourself,” he says and charges at him, transformed into a tiger. Keith barely keeps his foot as Duman tries to knock him down.  
Keith groans loudly as he’s knocked onto the floor. He tries to block Duman’s swipe but ends up getting his arm clawed. Keith groans in pain and looks at the gash on his upper arm. “Well fuck me,” he groans. He saw the glistening blood start to pour from the gash. He swore violently from pain.  
“If you had listened, this wouldn’t have happened,” Duman laughs.  
“No, I just care more about friends and family rather than strength,” he says. He charges at Duman this time. Duman growls loudly at him and knocks him down again. He bites Keith’s forearm when he starts fighting back. He cried out loudly as Duman sunk his teeth into the flesh arm. He feels the crushing pain of Duman on top of him and the blood loss isn’t helping. He can feel himself growing weak and tired from it. He felt tears leaking out at he started to succumb to the pain and blood loss.  
“Get the fuck of him!” Adam yells holding a Garrison issued gun at Duman. Duman let go and growled at Adam as he started stalking towards him.  
“And why should I listen to the likes of you, human?”  
“Because magic does win in a gunfight. Especially not yours, bitch,” Adam says. Duman yells out and glared at Adam as he shoots him in the shoulder.  
He glared darkly, “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me,” he growls before teleporting away.  
Adam threw the gun down and ran towards Keith, “Oh my god, Keith!” He says, panicking as he say all the blood.  
“I-l’ll be fine,” Keith groans. He knew he was lying, pain was shooting through his arm and he felt lightheaded.  
“Keith, you’re not going to be fine! You’re bleeding!” Adam said. He picked Keith up and set him on a chair. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and a pack or bandages.  
“Adam, I feel like I’m gonna pass out ,” Keith groans. The cut and bite mark stung as Adam cleaned them out.  
“Just a little longer Keith. Pass out all you want once I’m done,” Adam says. Keith nodded weakly. Out of everything to happen today, Duman had to attack him. He became worried about what what the others were dealing with right now. Lord help him when Bloom finds out he got hurt again. Adam hated the pain etched on Keith’s face and the blood sickened him. How many times must he get hurt before he’s left alone. He’s lucky it was just a bite and scratch. He’d hate to see what else could’ve happened with him is Duman didn’t back off. Soon after he finished Keith had indeed passed out. Adam’s heart clenched, wishing he could’ve protected Keith better. Kosmo let a soft whine and looks up at him. “Don’t worry, Keith will be fine,” He says softly to the wolf. God has he fucked up majorly

••••••••••

Adam looks down at the sleeping man. Keith had gotten hurt again but this time it was under his watch. Some friend he was. He promised he’d be there for him but he still got hurt. Didn’t help that he couldn’t do much against a goddamn Wizard who turned into a tiger. One more detail to leave out of his weekly report. How is he supposed to explain he got attacked by a fucking tiger in the middle of his living room?  
“I’m a dumbass, aren’t I, Kosmo?” Adam says, looking to the wolf sitting at his feet. Kosmo wines softly and nuzzles Adam’s hand. He had managed to get the blood off the carpet luckily. Already used to it from the times Keith had visited him and Shiro after getting into a fight. The annoying noise of someone’s phone went off. Adam checked to see if it was his. It wasn’t. Adam sighed, realizing it was Keith’s. He was ready see who it was and how they reacted to him answering Keith’s phone. He picked up upon seeing it was Keith’s cousin. He groaned and answered the phone.  
“Keith? Are you okay? The others and I are going to back within two or three hours,” Bloom says.  
“Well, first, he’s kinda passed out on the couch. Second, I’m not him, I’m Adam. Also, can you possibly stop by when you get back?”  
“What happened?!” Bloom nearly screeches.  
“He got attacked by one those Wizard guys… who I may have shot in the arm or shoulder…” Adam says.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as possible but you are explaining everything when I get there,” Bloom says.  
“Well no shit Sherlock,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. Bloom sighed and hung up. Adam groan. Boy was he in a shit ton of trouble now.

••••••••••

Bloom knocked on the door of Adam’s apartment and waited for a response.  
“The door’s unlocked, I can’t get up right now,” Adam says. Bloom gives a questioning look but walks in and sees Adam on the couch with Keith sleeping with his head in Adam’s lap while Kosmo laid on Keith’s lap.  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Rich coming from the person who thought we were dating to begin with. I’m surprised you’re not taking a picture for blackmail,” Adam says dryly.  
“Oh I will once you tell me what happened,”  
“Bitch…” Adam groans, “Anyways, Keith and I had just been talking when Duman appears out of nowhere. Keith and him face off, causing him to get hurt in the process. When Keith tells me to run, I go grab my gun and I come back immediately when I hear Keith cry. I see Duman bit him so I shot him. I’m not too sure where but it made him leave.”  
“Oh… Oh my god…” Bloom mutters, “So how did that happen?” Gesturing to Keith.  
“He woke up from a nightmare not that long ago and so I comforted him and he ended up falling asleep on me. Not the first time though. It happened shortly after he returned from space when he had a nightmare about his mother leaving him permanently after she had to leave for a mission with Kolivan,” Adam says shrugging.  
“You’re rather calm about this,” Bloom says raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m used to this after working in the Garrison and become close to him. Also, I’m stabbing Lance next time I see him,” he says bluntly. Bloom facepalmed.  
“Anything else?”  
“Can your magic heal?”  
“Yeah but I’ll do it when he’s awake because it’s painful,” she says, “Feels like pin pricks by a dagger.”  
“Fine,” he says. Keith shifts slightly and moves closer to Adam. Bloom smirks and pulls out her phone.  
“Wait please d-,” Adam says But is too late. She takes a picture of the two and sends it to the Winx.  
“Get on my bad side and it might go to others,” she says smirking.  
“Who else?”  
“The Specialists and my parents,” she says.  
“I can’t believe you,” he says glaring at her.  
“Welp, too bad,” Bloom says, “So how long has he been asleep?”  
“He’s been out for maybe five or so hours,” Adam says, “Why do you ask?”  
“I’ve never seen him to be able to sleep so soundly without any signs of nightmares,”  
“Well that may be the case now but earlier he was crying in his sleep,” Adam says, “Keith caught me up with what happened when he left but I’m still not sure how to feel about everything after it…”  
“Is there something we’re missing?”  
“Yeah. Lance had been under mind control when it happened but they didn’t realize until a few months ago,” Adam says, “But what happened from it clearly caused some serious mental scarring. Bad enough he has attachment issues, the others being unable to talk to him I think made it worse.”  
“You sure know quite a bit about him, how come?”  
“I’ve known him since he was about 16-17,” Adam says, “I just wish I could’ve been there for him when shit hit the fan.”  
“Well you’re here now, I’m pretty sure that’s what matters,” Bloom says, “He really is lucky to have you, you know? He has you to lean on and he knows you still care about him.”  
“I know, but he’s still hurting. I know he’s probably hurting from finding out Shiro’s married. I know Keith loved him but he waited to tell after the war was over and I knew Shiro loved him. Shiro looked at Keith in such a loving way when they were back on Earth,” Adam says.  
“Don’t dwell on it, Shiro lost his chance,” Bloom says. Adam nods and looks at Keith. He was calmly sleeping but started to shift. He groans softly as he walks up.  
“Adam? Bloom?” He says, “God, my whole body aches.”  
“Hey, you sure slept for quite a bit,” Bloom says, “Adam told me what happened. How are you feeling.”  
“Like anyone else who got their arm bitten by a tiger,” Keith says. Kosmo looks up and licks Keith’s face happily, seeing he’s finally awake.  
“Let’s Get some painkillers in you and I’ll fix your arm, okay?” Bloom says. Keith nods tired and sits up. He leaned heavily into the couch, still hurting and tired. Adam got up and went to go grab a bottle of Ibuprofen or Acetaminophen. He came back and gave it to Bloom. She took it and gave some to Keith before taking of his bandages and healing the wounds on his arm.  
“That’s new,” He groans, “To bad it can’t fix my mental state.”  
“Now’s not the time for you depressing jokes,” Bloom says rolling her eyes. He sighed in relief when she was done.  
“Thanks. Sorry about having you do this,” Keith says.  
“Keith, there’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s not like you could’ve helped being attacked,” Bloom says, “You’re lucky to have someone like Adam. Dating or not, he clearly cares about you and your well being.”  
“I know and I’m glad, having him around does help,” He says tiredly. Adam’s phone goes of and he groans.  
“Another goddamn call from Sonda, fuck me,” Adam says. He picks up and with his most work professional tone answers, “Hello. Can I help you with something, Admiral?”  
“I just found out from Shirogane and Garret that Keith Kogane is on Earth with you. Is this true?”  
“Yes Ma’am, is that a problem?”  
“Yes. How long have you known?”  
“About a week Ma’am,”  
“If it weren’t for the fact we need you there right now, I’d remove you from your station.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Yes, I require you and Kogane to come to base within the next two days,” Sonda says.  
Adam rolls his eyes, “Yes Ma’am.”  
“Good,” She says before hanging up. Adam groans loudly.  
“Welp, Keith, I’m sorry to say this but you and I have to head up to the Garrison and I don’t mean the one here. I mean the one that we used to be at,” Adam says dryly, “I’ll pick you up and drive you down but forewarning, it’s gonna be a 12-ish hour drive.”  
“What the fuck? Did Shiro rat me out?”  
“Him and Hunk,” Adam says shrugging, “Sorry but Admiral's orders. I’ll have to pick you up tomorrow night around eleven or twelve if we want to be there by morning.”  
“Great, But I make no promises I will act civil. For all you know, I might act like have amnesia to spite her,” Keith says.  
“That’s not getting you out of anything, you and I know this,” Adam says bluntly.  
“Fair enough,” Keith says.  
“Well, We should get going now,” Bloom says, “It’s getting late and Keith should probably sleep of the healing.”  
“Yeah, probably best,” Adam says. “See you two later.” Kosmo hops off the couch and walks over to the door as Keith gets up. He waves to Adam as he leaves.

As Bloom and Keith walk back to their apartment, both their phones go off continuously.  
“Do I even what to know?” Keith deadpans.  
“Maybe, maybe not,” Bloom says shrugging.  
Keith sighs, “What did you do this time?”  
“Check your texts,”  
Keith does and groans loudly.  
“‘Not my boyfriend’ my ass,” Bloom laughs.  
“You and both know that we’re just friends! Why do you do this?”  
“Because you won’t admit your goddamn feelings,”  
“I will willingly fight you, cousin or not,” he says.  
“I’ll stop if you tell me why you had that nightmare. Those haven’t happened recently, so why now?”  
Keith stopped dead in his tracks, “I…. I’d rather not say,” he mutters.  
“Are you not telling me something?”  
“I’m not talking about, just drop it,” Keith says before walking away from her.  
“Keith! Please just tell me what’s bothering you,” She says, “I really am worried about you.”  
“... Lance saw me the other day and tried to talk to me. I didn’t know why exactly but I got scared and ran. The nightmare was him actually killing me when he saw me there…” Keith says, “Please don’t tell the others and especially don’t tell Adam. I don’t want them worrying about me.”  
“Keith… Fine, but if it gets worse I’ll tell them,” Bloom says, “Let’s just get back to the apartment, we can worry about it if it comes back tonight.” Keith just nods and continues walking with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dead inside but I love all of you so I’m put up another chapter this week. Y’all are great and I’m glad you like this. Also, please. I’m serious about the shipping aspect. I would like to add it, but I’ve only got three or so replies about it. If there’s a ship you want that you think could happen, please tell me. Kadam is a direction I may head seeing how I’ve had someone mention it in last chapter. If you have a different idea, say something.
> 
> Also, my dumb ass forgot to mention that only chapter two took 5-7 months after the freeing of Domino, not the whole story. Sorry if there was confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see Adam’s last name spelled “Watcher” I meant “Wachter” because while writing this I may have made the mistake but didn’t realize it

It was dark out as they headed back. It had been rather quiet and there had been tension between the two from their conversation. She gave Keith worried glances constantly and felt unsure of his current state. She thought he might be getting better but know it sounds like it’s just getting worse. If he has a nightmare again, she’s telling the others. She decides that if the same nightmare occurs that night, she’d have to tell the others, but she had to hold it off until Keith left. Keith Couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew he shouldn’t be hiding this from the others but he doesn’t want them getting mixed up in this. The finally arrived at the apartment and were met with the others hanging out in the living room.  
“Spill the tea,” Musa says as Keith and Bloom walk in.  
“About what? There’s plenty of things that have happened today that you could be referring to,” Keith says, wanting to avoid the topic.  
“Well first off. What happened to your arm and also the picture Bloom sent,” Stella says.  
“Why do you all care so much about my friendship with Adam?” Keith says shaking his head, “And my jacket’s wrecked because I got bit by Duman. He attacked me and Adam earlier.”  
“No offense Keith, but you really don’t tell us much about your life,” Musa says bluntly, “Not to mention, you and Adam seem closer than friends.”  
“Well when only one person is concerned about you after you go missing, it tends to happen,” Keith says he looks over the tears in the sleeves and sighs, “Welp, I guess there’s no mean in keeping this.”  
“You can always get a new one,” Bloom says, “Or have Stella fix it.”  
“Unless it changes the jacket in some way, have at it,” Keith says shrugging.  
“But still what’s with the picture?” Musa says, “I mean, you really aren’t one for any kind of physical contact.”  
“I accidentally fell asleep on him when he was done dealing with my arm,” Keith says.  
“Of course, because people just accidentally fall asleep with their arms wrapped around someone else’s waist,” Musa says rolling her eyes, “Sounds perfectly normal to me.”  
Keith rolled his eyes at them, “You’re looking too much into it.”  
“You make it too easy,” Musa says jokingly.  
“Bloom, tell them to stop,”  
“Why? They’re not wrong,” Bloom says, “I’m not helping you out of this.”  
“Bitch,” Keith says glaring.  
“To be fair, you messed up big time,” Bloom says, “You’ve got the government on you.”  
“That’s not new! I’ve been in the system since I was five and I worked for them,” Keith says, “Hell, I never even officially quit!”  
“Wait, What’s this about Keith having the government on him?” Aisha says, cutting in between the two.  
“The government knows he’s here,” Bloom says.  
“No, that’s not the case. In two days I have to fucking head to the Main Galaxy Garrison Base because I apparently sort something out. By the way, The Garrison is a military branch,” Keith briefly says, “Depending who’s stationed there, I’m probably gonna have my arm beaten across my head because I ignored direct orders of not being on Earth.”  
“Oh yeah, like that’s any better,” Bloom says.  
“Bite me,” Keith groans.  
“No thanks, I’ll leave it to Adam,”  
“Again with that?!” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Give me actual proof and I’ll stop,”  
“Deal,” Keith says.  
“Guys, stop tormenting Keith. Bloom, you’re no better with Andy,” Flora says.  
“I haven’t fallen asleep on him unlike Keith with Adam,”  
“Yes, but both very clearly are just friends. They’ve only seen each other twice for the whole week since they met up again and even then, they have seen each other in years,” Flora says.  
“Would you please explain why you have to leave to the Galaxy Garrison before you were rudely interrupted?” Aisha says.  
“So Adam may or may not have made the poor choice to call the others and tell them that I’ alive. I know I should’ve told him not to at the time but at the time I at the time didn’t know what to do. But I also knew they deserved an explanation because I kinda did disappear for awhile,” Keith says, “To be fair I didn’t realize that they would tell everyone else that I’m back. So now Admiral Sanda wants Adam and I to head to the main Garrison base. I make no promises that I’ll put effort into being civil with that woman.”  
“Why? I doubt she’s that bad,” Aisha says.  
“Not that bad my ass. She did fucking DNA testing on me because she wanted to know why I looked so human and yet be half Galra. She was also the one who blamed the Kerberos mission failing on Shiro. That woman is a nightmare,” Keith says.  
“Keith, we all wonder that,” Techna says bluntly, “Someone’s DNA is 50 percent of their mother’s and 50 percent of their father’s. The only time you show your Galran side is when you’re under high pressure. That’s quite strange because most other hybrids show both sides, but you only show one. It really doesn’t make sense.”  
“Like your powers do?” Keith says.  
“Please stop fighting for once,” Flora says, “Both are confusing, let’s leave it at that.”  
“Works for me,” Keith says.  
“So when do you have to leave?” Aisha asks.  
“Tomorrow night,” Keith says, “It’s a twelve to thirteen-hour drive from here to there, but neither of us has an idea on how long Sanda wants us there. I wouldn’t I have to stay a little longer to go over stuff with the blade of Marmora and probably look over my prosthetics just to make sure they’re working fine. I’m gonna start packing now so I don’t have to worry about it tomorrow. I highly doubt it’ll just be a day trip, probably a few days.” He leaves and Kosmo walks over to Flora, laying across her lap.

••••••••••••••

It was the end of the day and that day and it been busy. Keith felt like passing out but he would have to leave within the next few hours with Adam. Stella had been kind enough to fix his jacket without changing any aspect of it. Kosmo sat at his feet and wagged his tail while looking at Keith with curiously.  
“Hey, don’t fall asleep now, Adam will be here in a few hours,” Bloom says.  
“Don’t remind me, I don’t want to deal with Sanda,”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if Adam wanted me dead after everything,” Keith deadpans, “ I mean, he’s getting mixed up in this mess and he doesn’t even have anything to do with it. By the end of this whole ordeal with the wizards, who knows how he’ll be.”  
“He actually cares about you, I highly doubt he’d ever want you dead,” Bloom says elbowing him.  
“Such high thoughts about a person you barely know,” Keith says, “For all, you know he could have hated me before.”  
“You’ve said before that you two have been close since you met,” Bloom says dryly. Keith rolls his eyes at her. Kosmo licks Keith hand and barks at him.  
Keith stops leaning against the wall, “I’ll be right back, Kosmo’s hungry,” he says as he goes upstairs with Kosmo.  
“It’s like he has a psychic link with him,” Aisha says shaking her head.  
“He found in on a space whale and it fell from the sky on the whale, I wouldn’t be surprised at this point,” Bloom says. By this point, she’s fully unphased by anything about her cousin. She’s heard about how his mother was an alien, lived on a space whale with his mother for two years but it was only two weeks for everyone else, how his best friend was mind controlled into killing everyone but was able to save them and his friend, and even how his best friend was cloned. She doesn’t question his antics at this point.  
“He did what know?” Aisha says, bewildered by what happened.  
“That’s far from the worst he’s done, he’s done so much worse,”  
“I wouldn’t say that’s bad,” Flora says, “I mean if he hadn’t we never would’ve met Kosmo and who knows where he’d be now.”  
“When you say worse, how much worse?” Aisha says.  
“As in you don’t need to know, nor do want to know,” Keith says, coming back from feeding Kosmo.  
“Should we be worried about your health?” Musa says, raising an eyebrow and giving him a concerned look.  
“I’m not dying, so I’m fine,”  
“You’d say that even if you were,” Bloom says bluntly.  
“I regret letting you and Exel meet,” Keith says while glaring at her.  
“I’m not wrong,” Bloom says. Keith rolls his eyes at her and his phone goes off. He looks to see it’s from Adam.  
“Adam says the trips gonna be four to five days,” Keith says as he pockets his phone after reading the text.  
“I mean, it’s not the worst,” Bloom says, “You could be spending a week there.”  
“Tell me about it,” Keith says rolling his eyes, “I still don’t understand why she didn’t demand us there immediately.”  
Bloom shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine,” she says, “You should probably get ready to leave.”

••••••••••••••

Adam arrived soon after to Pick up Keith.  
“I take Kosmo’s coming with?” Adam says, looking at the wolf who was waiting by the truck.  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind of course,” Keith says.  
“As long as he doesn’t try to sit in my lap while I’m driving, it’s okay with me,” he says. Keith opens the door to put his bag in the back seat and let Kosmo sit in the back. He sits in the front in the passenger seat seeing how Adam would be the one driving. Adam starts the car and they head off. Keith’s leaning tiredly against the door, looking at the passing building and stars.  
“If you wanna try and get some rest, you can,” Adam says, “I’ll wake you up when we have to stop, okay?” Keith just nods. His shitty sleep schedule was taking a toll on him. He can barely get five hours of sleep before getting plagued with a nightmare and working most of the day doesn’t help. Adam glances at Keith slightly. He’s never seen him like that in years. Keith was tired and looked emotionally dead, clearly not sleeping as much as he should. It pained him to see him like this. There was a lot of things that pained him. Finding out Keith’s an orphan, Shiro leaving him for mission and later being proclaimed dead, Keith going missing, so on so forth. He regretted making Shiro choose between him or the mission but he could’ve exactly lived with the pain of knowing his would-be husband not having much longer to live after returning. The only thing that paid off from the damn space war was that Shiro’s illness was gone. He still hated how it took away those close to him for four years and then take Keith for another two. He sighs, he knew nothing can change the past, he just hopes nothing will change the present.

••••••••••••••

Keith felt like he was floating on air but also be held by lean yet strong arms. He had fallen asleep. His vision gained focus, he was being held by Krolia. He could’ve sworn he felt tears in his cheeks. He looked around and recognized the area, it was the Space Whale.  
“Oh Keith,” Krolia says holding him tightly, “If I had known, I would’ve come back in a heartbeat. I shouldn’t have left you two like that, I’m so sorry.”  
He tried to reply but his voice was gone. He panicked, he didn’t like the feeling rising in his gut. He didn’t like the fact he was having this dream in general. It made his heartache.  
“I’m glad you had that Shiro person. He helped you become the person you are today,” she says softly, “When this is all over, I want to make up all the years I lost with you. I want to meet everyone important in your life and fix our bond.” Her words felt like a knife to the chest. No. No! He wanted to cry so badly. She never made it to the end of the war, she never was able to meet everyone important to him. They had barely been able to catch up and build the bond they couldn’t have years ago. He couldn’t do or say anything and he felt lightheaded headed. He blacked out. 

He opened his eyes and it was the same mission Krolia died on.  
“Oh, Keith, my sweet baby boy,” Krolia barely rasped out. Her bloodied and beaten body was his arms. She gently cupped his cheek, “I’m so sorry my baby boy, I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it back home with you.” Keith can feel tears slowly starting to fall down his cheeks. Oh god, not again! He wanted to cry, scream, and yell. He needed someone to get him out of this hell, but once again he couldn’t make any noise. “Keith, please remember I will always love you. Your father and I are proud of the person you’ve become….” she says and with that, she falls limp, dead in his arms. His vision blacks out again. 

“Keith, you’re looking too much into it,” Shiro says, “Lance will be fine, okay? I’m sure he’s still a little uneasy.” Keith wanted to argue but he couldn’t. He wanted to point out something was wrong but Shiro wouldn’t listen. He made the mistake of listening and left it at that, but look where that got him. Near dead, mutilated, and just a shell of the person he once was. He wanted to scream for Shiro to come back and listen as the older man walked away but he couldn’t make anything come out. Not even a small rasp. He felt a shooting pain in his arm and leg as his vision when black for a third time. 

“Poor little Keithy. The others aren’t coming for you and even if they do you’ll be too far gone and they’ll just laugh at your misery. If only someone actually loved you,” Lance’s says in mock sympathy. Keith could feel his heart racing and his arm and leg burned in pain. He felt the blood drip from his arm and leg. He looked around frantically, it was was the same ship he almost died on but Bloom and the Winx were there. Their bodies were limp and lifeless, scattered around the room. They weren’t the only ones there though, so we’re Kolivan and Adam. They too were cold and lifeless.  
“They all came to save you but none of them could,” Lance says smirking, “But don’t worry. You’ll be joining them and your parents soon. Maybe they’ll turn your backs on you once they see how weak and useless you really are.” Lance laughs cruelly at him. Keith wants to cry and does. He bursts into tears and screams, the pain and emotions all too much to him. He wanted to wake up but he felt trapped.  
“Cry all you want, no one’s coming for you,” Lance says. He smirks and he aims his gun. Keith here’s the gunshot and his vision goes black. Hopefully, it was the last time for the night. 

“-th! Keith, wake up!” Adam says, shaking him awake. He had parked at a nearby gas station as soon as he heard Keith start to cry in his sleep. He was scared, he’d near seen Keith react in such a way. He saw Keith shifting earlier but didn’t think much of it.  
“A-Adam? What happened?” Keith Asked, his voice uneasy and panicked.  
“I don’t know. I all I know is that at some point you started crying and then you screamed when I tried waking. Keith, What happened for that to be caused?” Adam Asks. Keith cries out and clutches Adam tightly.  
“I-I… when I fell asleep I immediately woke up on the Space Whale with my mom. She was talking about life after the war and then it changed to a-when she died. I wanted to scream and cry but I couldn’t and I felt trapped because I couldn’t wake up. Th-then it’s Shiro ignoring me when I tried warning him and the next thing I knew… y-you, th-the others and Kolivan were all dead and Lance was calling me weak, useless and saying that no one really loved me. I didn’t know what to do and I don’t know why but I burst into tears and screamed right before h-he…. h-he,” Keith says, getting choked up in tears.  
“Shh, it’s okay Keith. Your parents love you even if they aren’t here, your aunt, uncle, and cousins love you no matter what, and you are my best friend. I’m not letting anyone hurt you like that ever again,” Adam says as he holds him tightly, “Nothing Lance said was true. You mean the world to me and you mean a lot to others.” Keith can’t make out any coherent words and just hugs Adam tightly. Kosmo whines softly as he looks up at Keith. Keith finally calms down a little and lets go of Adam. “I’m gonna go grab something for us to eat, okay? I’ll be back in a little bit,” Adam says softly. He looks to Kosmo, “Go cuddle Keith, he really needs it right now.” Adam gets out of the truck and walks into the gas station. Kosmo climbs from the back seats and into the front on Keith’s lap. He licks Keith’s face and sits on his lap.  
“Hey, bud,” Keith says softly, wiping tears away from his eyes. He felt so bad for scaring Adam like that and was still feeling the shock of the nightmare. Kosmo just calmly sits in his lap and nuzzles him, wanting to calm him down. 

Adam comes back within ten minutes. “Hey Keith, how are you holding up?”  
“I’m feeling a little better now,” he says.  
“That’s good. I got you some stuff to eat,” he says. He hands Keith a bag with a water bottle, a bottle of tea, and foods that Adam knew he likes or at least will eat.  
“Thanks, Adam,” he says softly.  
“Hey, no problem. I know you’re shaken up,” Adam says, “Eat what you can and just try to rest. We’ve still got about six or so hours till we’re there.”  
Keith nods softly. He grabbed the water bottle and didn’t grab any food. He wasn’t sure if he could stomach it after being so shaken up.  
“Adam… why do you care about me so much?” Keith says softly.  
Adam’s taken back by the question, “Why do you ask? Is something bothering you?”  
“N-not really but I just find it weird that you’re the only who’s really cared about this much aside from family,” Keith says.  
“I care about you because you’re my friend. I’ve known since you were sixteen and over time I was able to spend with you, I got to you for more than a delinquent or lone wolf,” Adam says, “I know you’re hurting, too. I know that what Lance did hurt you in multiple ways and I know you feel betrayed by the others. I know you well enough to know that you’re not in the best place right now.” Adam gives Keith a soft smile.  
“Thanks, Adam… I know this probably how you planned to spend the rest of the week, but thanks for doing this. Thanks for everything,” Keith says.  
“No problem, anything for a friend,” he says and starts the truck back up. 

••••••••••••••

It was another seven hours until the got to the Garrison. Traffic in the city was terrible making the ride another hour. When they reached the Garrison they were met by Admiral Sanda, Matthew Holt, Zera, and Exal.  
“Long time no see,” Zera says, “I honestly thought they were hallucinating when the others said you were back on Earth. Didn’t help Exel here would just say “I can neither confirm or deny.” It gets really old after a while”  
“You have no clue how much I wish they were,” Keith says dryly, “Not to mention, I specifically told you not to say I was here.”  
“Oh my god, Keith!” Matt says excitedly, he hugs Keith and smiles brightly, “Oh thank god you’re okay!”  
Keith had the wind knocked out of him from how hard and fast Matt had hugged him. Adam laughed slightly and took a picture of the two.  
“Thank you, you two for coming. It’s important that we catch up on a few things and hear your side of what happened. I would also like to know why you’re on Earth and where you’ve been hiding these past two years.”  
“I think that would have to happen after Matt is willing to let go,” Exal says. Matt still has a tight grip on Keith and smiling happily. Keith isn’t even struggling to get out of the hug.  
“Matt please let go. You can faun over Keith once we’re done explaining some things,” Adam says dryly.  
“Please for the love of god let go,” Keith groans. Matt hesitantly complies.  
“Once you two are done, you’ll need to stop by the med bay. Niana is there so you better behave,” Zera says.  
“Got it, thanks,” Keith says.  
“Come along now. Matt, you’re coming with, I need you to catch Keith up on quite a few things,” Sanda says. She leads the three away and into the building. 

The four sit down in a private conference room.  
“So Kogane, explain why you’re here and what all happened since you disappeared,” Sanda says, “The Altas crew could only tell me so much and connections with the Blade and Garrison are fragile. They refused to key us in on many things until certain things were fixed.”  
“Well I’m sure they at least had filled you in on how we were split into multiple groups of two and me being paired with Lance,” Keith says.  
Sanda nods, “I am well aware but what happened after that?”  
“Well after we got to a sector far away from the group, Lance attacked me. I had no clue at the time why and at the time didn’t react fast enough. He had shot me in the arm. After that, we had fought and he ended up shooting me in the arm gain and in the leg. He did enough damage to the point that I needed a prosthetic for both. Kolivan had barely arrived in time to save me because he arrived right before Lance was going to kill me. Prior to what happened… I tried telling them that Lance had been acting off but they brushed it off,”  
“I see…. did Kolivan hear anything that would make him cut any ties to the Coalition, specifically Voltron?”  
“Yes, Lance had said something about everyone wanting me dead which made Kolivan to believe that they put him up to killing me,”  
“Well they really didn’t care if they didn’t listen to you when you said Lance was acting off,” Matt says, “If they really cared, don’t you think they would’ve taken your words into consideration? Kolivan has a justified reason to not trust Allura and the others after what happened, especially if he knew they didn’t listen to Keith before the attack.”  
Adam gives Matt a stern look, “Watch what you say, Holt.”  
“What?! You and I both met with them and you didn’t even know about what happened until you saw Keith or most likely now. I met with them a few months after what happened and they weren’t even aware of what happened! They didn’t bother asking Lance or even try getting someone else to talk to Kolivan!” Matt yells, “Lance lied to them and told them that Kolivan just randomly attacked and took Keith! They didn’t even bother realizing that Kolivan doesn’t act out without reason!”  
“Matt, stop! They didn’t know, you can’t blame them!” Keith yells.  
“Quiet all of you!” Sanda says sternly, “Voltron’s actions after the attack are still up for debate whether or not they are blamable or not. Keith, What happened after Kolivan saved you?”  
“I’m not one hundred percent sure, I blacked out after he saved me. Most of the things that happened after, Kolivan told me because I was out for a few days,” he says, “After rescuing me he took me immediately to the bases med bay where Ulaz had to amputate my arm and leg. I’m not sure what happened during the time I was passed out but they came to the conclusion that I had family on the planet Domino. They had also found something that confirmed it and it turned out that my father was the runaway Prince of Domino meaning the current king is my uncle. A month later, I’m brought to the planet. From there I pretty much trying to heal from the physical and mental wounds left.”  
“I’d say this absurd, but compared to everything else that has happened with you, I’m not all that surprised,” Sanda says, “I take that with your family lineage, that’s why you’re on Earth?”  
“More or less?” Keith says uncertainty, “It’s really because of something else but both My cousin, her friends, and I are working towards.”  
“Which is?”  
“It’s not something I’m just gonna give out in case it being public causes problems,” Keith says, “If necessary then I’ll tell you.”  
“Kogane, this is important information if it includes the safety of the Earth,” Sanda says sternly.  
“Fine… but it sounds crazy,”  
“Can’t be as crazy as everything that’s happened,” Sanda says bluntly, “After all, you did turn out to be half alien.”  
"Well to be brief there used to be fairies on Earth until they were all captured but there’s still one more and we need to protect her from the Wizards of the Black Circle so they don’t capture her. Right now it can’t be known to any others and if it is, it may cause problems in the future,” he explains.  
“For now our focus won’t be on that, but the minute it becomes a problem for the people living on Earth, it will,” Sanda says sternly, “I would like to do a few tests. In case necessary that you even need to go up against anyone in the empire, I need to make sure you're able to and I’m sure you’d need to have your arm checked out. Holt, take him to the med bay while I sort somethings out with Shirogane,”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Matt says and leads the two out of the room.

••••••••••••••

“What the fuck did you do to your arm, kid?” Niana says looking at the prosthetic. There were scratches in the metal and even a few dents, “God, I’ve never seen someone bang theirs up so quickly. It’s a miracle it still works fine.”  
“You act like the things broken,” Keith says rolling his eyes, “The dents are that deep.”  
“Yeah, but any deeper and it would be broken,” Niana says, “How the fuck did you manage this anyways?”  
“Something bit my arm, what does it look like?” Keith says, hiding what really happened  
“A mutant cat bit his arm,” Adam says dryly, “I’m not sure what happened to it but it caused it to bite him.”  
“I still can’t believe your so reckless, Krolia’s son and an adult yet you’re still as reckless as a young teen,” Niana says, “Both your arm and leg need to be tightened it seems, if they were to get any loser, they’d be easily detachable.”  
“Then maybe I could smack you with them,” Keith mutters under his breath.  
“Wanna say that again, punk? Kolivan’s not here to save your ass and I can make killing you look like an accident,” Niana says glaring.  
“No ma’am!” Keith says.  
“That better be the case,” Niana says, “I’m getting one of the twins, they didn’t use the normal attachments.” She leaves the room temporarily.  
“God, I thought you were kidding when you said she was scary,” Adam mutters.  
“No, Keith just got on her bad side the first time they met,” Matt says, “He sprained his ankle and then ended up breaking it the next day. She was pissed when she found out, it’s a miracle he’s still living.”  
“How the hell did you manage that?” Adam says giving the younger man a bewildered look.  
“I’m not answering anything, you both can fuck off,” Keith says rolling his eyes.  
“Aw, did we offend you?” Matt says hugging Keith.  
“Yes, but you do it all the time,” Keith says glaring at him.  
“It’s how we show we love you,” Matt says.  
“Well figure something else out,” Keith says.  
“Matt be mature for once in your life,” Adam says facepalming, “You're older than him.”  
“Yeah, but only by four years,”  
“Still older than by more than a year,” Adam says dryly.  
“Fine,” Matt sighs, “You’re just as boring as you were as a student.”  
“Yes because I was more focused on my work,” Adam says.  
“I still don’t see what Shiro saw in you,” Matt says, “You’ve been like this since we met and that was years before the war.”  
“Your point? I’ve always had to be a role model for the younger kids in my family,” Adam says.  
“That’s right, you were the oldest of all the kids in your family,” Matt says, “I forgot that the second oldest is only eighteen or nineteen.”  
“Exactly, can’t really mess around if you have a bunch of kids that look up to you. One of my cousins is actually a second year at the Garrison Germany,” Adam says.  
“What about you, Keith, oldest or one of the youngest?”Matt says turning to him.  
“Second oldest but if I hadn’t been on the space whale, youngest,” he says, “Bloom’s a year younger than me and Daphne is technically fifteen years older but she kinda doesn’t age anymore due to a curse so right now it’s five or six years.”  
“And I thought your family couldn’t get any more weird,” Matt says  
“Bloom can summon a dragon,” Keith says, “Not to mention her powers were also passed down from Daphne.”  
“Keith stop, before you give both of us a headache on how any of that works,” Adam says.  
“Fair enough,” Keith says shrugging.  
“I’m back and Zera’s here,” Niana says walking in with a slightly shorter Galran.  
“How do you manage to damage this? It actually could have broke if the dents were any deeper,” Zera says looking over the arm.  
“Well I had a mutant cat bite into it a few weeks ago,” he says, “But nothing much aside from that.”  
“A tiger bit into your arm, what do you mean “Nothing much”?” Adam says dryly.  
“Yes but he bit into my flesh arm, not the prosthetic,” Keith points out.  
“You’re a danger to your own health,” Niana says, “I didn’t even realize because there’s no sign of puncture wounds in your arm.”  
“More magical being for a cousin bullshit,” Adam says, “I don’t even know how to feel at this point.”  
“Keith, even Adam’s done with your bullshit,” Matt says jokingly, “What have you exposed him to now?”  
“Too much,” Keith says and then winces as Zera tightens, “Not so rough, I know that was on purpose.”  
“Yeah, because I know you like it rough,” she says jokingly.  
“I will kick you,”  
“You two, stop fooling around. You’re both a nightmare to work with,” Niana says shaking her head at the two.

••••••••••••••

The four days had passed, it was definitely weird for Keith since every time someone saw him, they thought they saw a ghost. He was glad to finally be leaving, it felt nervous being here after everything that happened. How would he know if they all really just wanted him gone? The questions filled his head until Matt ran up to him to hug him goodbye.  
“See you around I guess, make sure to stop by every once in awhile and don’t be too scared to call,” Matt says.  
“Sure Matt,” Keith says, happy that something interrupted his unnecessary thoughts.  
“I’m glad you’re okay, it’s a miracle you were actually willing to come here after everything. Maybe I could head over to Gardenia one of these days and we could hang out for a day,”  
“Yeah, only if I don’t have anything going on that day,” Keith says.  
“Will do, see around!” Matt says as he walks away, walking up to Adam.  
“See you later Holt,” Adam says.  
“Make sure to treat him right or I’m coming for you,” Matt says.  
“What are you talking about, Matt?” Adam says, confused and surprised by his words.  
“You know exactly what I mean, I’m not a dumbass,” Matt says, crossing his arms, “I can see how you look at Keith and how you act around him. Treat him right or I’ll take him off your hands.”  
“You’re making less sense then when Kosmo tries talking to use and he’s a wolf,” Adam says shaking his head at him, “Not to mention, Keith’s a person, not just some toy.”  
“Stop playing dumb,”  
“Matt, I will pay you for your silence. I don’t know what you think my relationship with Keith is, but I can tell you is that we’re just friends,”  
“Whatever Watcher, I know that you like him, but we both saw how well your last relationship ended,” Matt says, his eyes piercing daggers at him. If looks could kill, Adam would be dead, “If that happens with Keith, you’re as good as dead.”  
“You’re delusional. If you want to date Keith, then just ask him, he’s still here,” Adam says rolling his eyes, “I swear to god that we’re just friends, even ask him. I don’t see why you have such a problem with that.”  
“You’re so dense,” Matt mutters before rolling his eyes and walking off. Adam just gave him a confused look before walking off.

“What was that all about?” Keith asks as Adam starts up the truck.  
“Just Matt being Matt,” he says, “Nothing to worry about.”  
“He looked like he wanted to kill you though,”  
“That’s Matt for you,” Adam sighs, “He’s just worried about you right now. A lot has happened to you recently, anyone would be worried about you if they knew everything about it.”  
“Fair enough,” Keith says, “God, am I glad that we’re heading back. I don’t think I could stand another day there.”  
“Tell me about it, I’ve had to work there for years,” Adam laughs.  
“That’s fair,” Keith says.  
“It’s going to take a little longer to get back since traffic’s bad this time of day,” Adam says.  
“Well then let’s get going,” Keith says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what ship I’m going with for this, kudos to you.


End file.
